Beyond The Pale
by Iris Of The Open Skies
Summary: Lyra Grace was a mystery. She was so many things, but Sebastian found it best to describe her a mystery. He was a master at deduction but she was something he couldn't read. She had something that his master, Ciel needed, and in the meantime, Sebastian needed something as well. Answers. To his questions. Even if she didn't know anything at all to begin with. SebastianxOC
1. Preview

**November 14, 17:05  
Phantomhive Manor**

The woman, who was clad in black scurried back and forth, anxious about the result she was waiting on. On the process of her so called 'wait', Lyra bit her thumb nails, a habit she had grown accustomed to from a very long time. Her chest heaved back and forth, her breaths were long, as though breathing normally would add on to her burden. Sebastian watched her carefully, his gaze not altering. His master had ordered him to watch her every move, not out of suspicion nor care, but simply out of plain gratitude. Lyra had helped his master, and his master was simply returning the favor. Because, that was who he was, the Lord of the Phantomhive household, ki_nd to the common people. _'Sarcasm isn't a foreign language is it?' Lyra thought bitterly.

Suddenly, Lyra stopped and gulped. Her gaze was on her fingers, which were fiddling with the hem of her pinafore collar, and she slowly, turned to meet the butler's gaze. Sebastian was holding back a chuckle, but it was a failure. This girl, simply amused him. "What are you staring at?" She snapped and Sebastian put his arms in front of him as to say, 'Nothing.' Lyra didn't buy it, and walked closer to the butler. "Sebastian?" The butler merely nodded. "I haven't been much of help to you, or Master Ciel. You…you simply are amazing. I am just a commoner, I can't fight, and neither can I do any other productive work around here-"Sebastian chuckled, and his palm grazed the girl's cheek, inducing redness in the area he touched. She was something he couldn't understand, but could read like a book. She was captivating in every way, yet she couldn't see it.

"Lyra, my dear, you simply are one hell of a creature, I assure you." Sebastian muttered, his face close to hers. The girl gasped and furrowed her eyebrows. "Are you stating I'm not human?" Sebastian's eyes widened for a second, but Lyra noticed. He bent down to her level, his nose touching hers. Lyra gasped, and gulped, the redness inducing a little heat in her cheeks. "But Lyra dearest, you and I both know you aren't at all, _human_." Lyra stepped backward in reconciliation only to realize, Sebastian's arm was clutching her by her waist. The woman gasped as she realized one more thing. Sebastian chuckled.

_He was holding her the entire time._

* * *

**A/N:This is just the preview, and might I add, this scene isn't the first chapter. Since my exams are going on, and school ends (luckily) at the end of March, I'll update one chapter of this story soon, and well, and next after the tests only. I hope you guys give this a try, the plot I have in mind is kinda unique. The events are NOT in accordance to the anime, but I will be sticking with my own plot and a little help from the manga. Keep reading! :)**


	2. Chapter One- Cataclysm

**Holy Baptist Church,  
Confessional, 23:46,  
12****th**** January**

_I am blessed. _The pale man thought as he shut his eyes tightly, embracing the quick shot of pain that surged through his spine_. God loves me, and I am his humble servant._ He began thinking various thoughts to take his mind off the numbing pain, for shouting out loud would be considered weak. Unholy. He was nothing of the sort. He opened his eyes, revealing to the man on the other side of the booth, clear amber eyes that glistened with hope and pride. But moreover, there was pain behind the irises, and anyone could've noticed. The man on the other side waited patiently for him to say something, and he could see movement. "Forgive me, lord, for I have sinned." The man spoke and the Father hummed. "Child, you are carrying out a task so difficult, God never notices your minute mistakes. You are forgiven. You…do realize what it is you need to do, do you not?" The Father questioned, already knowing the answer. The devotee was quiet. His heart sped faster than any time before, and he gulped. The iron cross which was embedded in his back, hurt so much, he was dizzy, but he must endure. _God has trusted me out of the whole world to do this_, he thought to himself and spoke, "Yes, Father. I shall do as you ask me. I shall cleanse the world of its lies, I shall destroy evil, I am, God's humble servant, his tool, and I will not fail him." The man spoke truthfully, and the Father was overjoyed. _Years and years of training led to this development_, he thought to himself. "The Lord ensures a peaceful life for you, Asketel." The man, Asketel, shuddered either in pain or happiness, or both, and noticed a warm liquid flowing down his back. Blood, he figured and stood up to leave. "You know what needs to be done, do not fail him, Asketel." The Father spoke, his voice low. "Yes, Father." And he vanished off into the darkness.

As Asketel walked through the dark streets of London, draped in a cloak which covered his body, he looked around hoping no one had seen him, and continued. He was hostile, trying hard to make sure his journey was alone, and a commoner must not lay eyes on him. _It is a secret and I must guard it with my very life_, Asketel thought to himself as he reached his destination.

* * *

**Buckingham Palace,  
Throne Room 10:12,  
14****th**** January**

The Queen was worried, but the veil covered her face, so luckily, the members gathered in her room wouldn't be able to see her face. Her butler stood right next to her, glancing sideways, waiting for an order. There were two others in the room, both men, of high order. Walter Blakeslee, the Viscount of Cheshire and his personal assistant, whose name the Queen didn't bother on catching on. Walter was a tall man, around the age of forty-five, with coarse brown hair and a thick mustache. He looked stern, and considering the news he was about to deliver, his expression seemed fit. Walter cleared his throat and spoke, "Your majesty, I'm afraid I have some…disturbing news." The Queen waited, for him to go on. "Around Eastern England, including my province, well, a rebellion was rumored to rise in a few months. Its whereabouts and troop leaders are well, I'm not sure, but I do know this. I feel revolted just to speak or think of it." Walter said, closing his eyes.

The Queen grew restless. The respect this man was showing her was appropriate, but she didn't care for it at the moment. This was a matter of extreme importance. She signaled her butler and he in turn bent to her level to listen to what she had to say. The man nodded and stood before speaking, "Viscount Blakeslee, you need not worry about her majesty's remarks. State the cause of concern, you have nothing to fear." He spoke in a kind voice, which ushered the man to go on. "The rebellion is meant to overthrow you, from the throne, your highness." The Queen needn't be told twice. The matter was something she was afraid of, she knew something like this would occur in her reign at least once. But, what was the cause? Did they not approve of her governance? Even if she might seem perplexed at the thought, the Queen sent away Blakeslee, and spoke to her butler in private. "Your majesty, is there anything I can do for you?" The butler spoke, in a timid voice. The Queen nodded and spoke, "Tell Blakeslee to report this issue to Phantomhive. And once he knows of it, go to him and order him to investigate on this issue." The butler needn't be told twice either.

* * *

**Phantomhive Manor,  
Drawing room, 12:45,  
14****th**** January**

Ciel Phantomhive was bored. The same old routine, every single day, nothing new and his lifestyle was dull. Sebastian stood right next to the window, watching his master's bored expression and before he could say something, he could see someone enter the Manor's gates. Ciel saw it as well and spoke, "Were we having guests today Sebastian?" His voice sounded bored. "Not that I know of, my lord. I shall go and see for it myself. Now, if you excuse me." Sebastian bowed to him, and left the room, elegantly. Ciel sighed and wondered, _now what crazy tasks await me? _

Sebastian opened the door to the manor and could see a face he had never seen before. "How may I help you sir?" The butler inquired the tall man, and the man nodded. "I am here to seek an audience with Ciel Phantomhive." Sebastian found it rude to be standing at the doorstep so, he invited the man inside. "What for, may I ask?" The butler asked. The man cleared his throat and spoke, "My name is Walter Blakeslee, the Viscount of Cheshire." Sebastian didn't care. "There is a message I have to deliver to the Phantomhive Earl. A message from the Queen." Sebastian cocked an eyebrow in wonder. _The Queen?_ Sebastian bowed to the man, and led him to the Earl. Ciel raised an eyebrow at the man, and didn't bother to stand up. Walter didn't expect a child to be sitting in the room, and he turned to look at the butler wondering if it were some kind of joke. "I was hoping to see Earl of Phantomhive-""I am Ciel Phantomhive." The boy spoke, shocking the Viscount. "Forgive my rudeness, I never expected you to be so…young." He said bitterly, and Ciel smirked. "Why don't you sit down, _sir_?" And he did just that. As the Viscount spoke, Ciel found himself frowning hard. _Who would want to overthrow the Queen? How insanely preposterous! _He thought to himself, and waited for the Viscount to finish, and once he did, Ciel knew what to do. "Sebastian, we're leaving for Cheshire tomorrow." The butler bowed.

* * *

**The Next Day,  
Phantomhive Manor,  
08:00**

"Have a safe trip young master!" Bardroy said, and Finnian nodded. Mey Rin wiped tears off her face and spoke, "Bye young master." She said, as Tanaka gave his usual reply. "Don't bring this place down while I'm gone, okay?" Ciel ordered his servants and the three nodded. Once inside the carriage, Ciel asked Sebastian how long it would take for them to reach Cheshire. "Four hours, my young lord." Ciel sighed. This would be a boring trip.

* * *

**The same day,  
The Old Historian Library,  
Cheshire, England, 11:56**

_She clung on to life so desperately, not wanting to let go. Tears streamed down her face as she realized the truth, but it was too late. The mystery was solved, but the drama still lingered and her fingers grazed the cheek of her dead fiancé, wondering how one answer would've changed it all. Fates were cruel indeed, and she let it go. She was about to yell when something moved beside her, something slithery. The door slammed open and a shrieking noise filled her ears-  
_"Lyra! This is the fourth time I'm yellin' you're name! Listen to me, girl!" A high pitched woman's voice brought the girl back to her real world. Lyra closed the book and turned to look at the owner of the voice, with an apologetic smile. "I'm so sorry Cassidy, this book is really interesting, I couldn't-""Yeah yeah, you say that to all the books ya read. This ain't something new, I'm off to lunch, and that's what I've been tryin to say. Eddie's kind enough to pay today, yes he is." Cassidy smiled, and Lyra chuckled. "You'll be alright, by yourself?" Cassidy asked, and Lyra shrugged. "I'll be fine! This isn't the first time, now, go on! Don't keep poor old Eddie waiting." Cassidy blushed, and walked off, waving to the girl. Lyra got back to her book, and smiled as she continued reading.

But she couldn't brush off the feeling as if someone other than herself were in that library. She worked in the Old Historian library, and loved her job, even if it paid less. Cassidy, the bubbly blonde woman worked there, as the manager was here so called lover. Lyra, in her time in the library, found it best to read the books there, as she loved books. She wanted to write, but didn't know how to start. She sometimes gave up eating to finish a book, and her surroundings branded her weird. But the girl didn't mind, as being called a book-freak was a rather nice compliment to her. But, common folk detested books, and not many appreciated the knowledge in them. The library she was working in, was by far the oldest library in London, and Lyra found it a privilege to be working under it. Not many people came in there, but that didn't matter to her anymore, as she knew one day, books would modernize the world.

To Lyra, books, were her God.

* * *

**The same day,  
Viscount Blakeslee's Mansion,  
Drawing room, 12:01**

"Young lord, my master is unavailable at the moment, please, make yourself comfortable." The maid spoke, and Ciel spoke back before she left. "Tell me about the rebellion. Anything from the people?" The woman hesitated at first, but gulped. Sebastian caught on to her uneasiness, and spoke, "You have nothing to fear. We're here to help." He was convincing. "Actually, I don't know much, but I heard that the rebellion was called 'The Higher Guard', and…the members of it want to…" She didn't have to say anything more. "Do you know anything about the Guard?" The maid shook her head, and murmured an apology. "But, you can visit the library to know anything. If…the cult was ancient then there may be a recording of it. The Old Historian is quite...old." The woman added before she left.

"Sebastian, we're going to the library." Ciel ordered.

* * *

**The same day,  
The Old Historian Library,  
13:15**

_Secrets, secrets, we all have our secrets. Kill, kill, where do I start? Secrets, secrets, they're meant to be hidden. Someone in the way, rip out their heart, _the man thought to himself, as his hands grazed the books in the shelf. There was a woman, inside, reading a book, but one life sacrificed for a great cause meant nothing. She would die and reach God's arms, the man thought and reached for something in his pocket. A small silver lighter, with a black insignia printed on it, was opened and the man walked out. A small spark fell on the floor of the building, and a massive explosion erupted, and the man held his breath. "God arises; His enemies are scattered and those who hate Him flee before Him. As smoke is driven away, so are they driven; as wax melts before the fire, so the wicked perish at the presence of God!" He spoke fast, and he opened the lighter once again, this time another explosion filled the library, and the man laughed maniacally. His mission was accomplished, and his Lord would thank him.

* * *

**Same day,  
The Street of explosion,  
16:45**

Ciel stared at what used to be the Old Historian Library. The crowds were cleared thanks to his butler, and. Now all that remained were burnt debris, and ashes. _This has to be the rebellion's doing, no one can bring down a library of this size down in minutes_, thought Ciel and he frowned hard. Sebastian scanned the area for any signs of life, but found none. "How are we going to get the information now? We've lost it all." Ciel said, still frowning. Sebastian's gaze caught on to something and he walked slowly towards it. "Sebastian? Where're you going? Did you see a cat?" Sebastian cleared the debris from a certain spot and pulled out something. A girl. Ciel's eyes widened. Sebastian held on to the girl, her face smeared with ashes, and she seemed unhurt. Sebastian stared at her face, wondering who she was, and how she got caught up in the blast. She was unconscious and the butler, unknowingly grazed her cheek with his gloved hand. Such soft skin, he thought to himself, admiring the girl's beauty. Her hair was a rich brown, and Sebastian wondered what the color of her eyes would be. She wore glasses, but they were shattered thanks to the blast. Her hips fit perfectly with his hold, and he held her close to him.

"How did she survive?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian's eyes widened. He hadn't thought of that. Normal humans could never survive an explosion that chronic, but she was alive. She was breathing. How had Sebastian not wondered that? Did the girl's charms distract him? No, he was a demon, but then again, she was attractive. And he was male.

"Let's take her back to my mansion. We'll question her there. No one should know." Ciel ordered, and Sebastian nodded. "Yes, my lord." But as he answered, Sebastian found himself feeling, happy. _This is a first_, he thought to himself as he picked her up.

* * *

**Phantomhive Manor,  
Guest room,  
16****th**** January, 09:00**

Her ears were ringing, and she couldn't breathe. Everything happened so fast, she couldn't register it. When the blast filled her lungs, Lyra jerked upwards with a soft squeal, only to hear a chuckle. She turned to see a man, dressed in black, with black hair and devilishly striking crimson eyes. He was dressed like a butler, and when Lyra looked around, she was sure she wasn't at home. "Before you ask, you are in the Phantomhive Manor. You survived the blast, so my master wanted to bring you here. I am Sebastian Michaelis, the butler of this household." Sebastian smirked. Lyra stared at the man. There was something so odd about him, something very repulsive. She needed to get away from him, but she couldn't move. "Lyra…Lyra Grace." She answered. Her throat was sore. "I shall go tell my master you have woken up. Please excuse me, my lady." He left the room.

Lyra didn't notice up until then that she was holding her breath.

_Lyra Grace, such a beautiful name_, he thought to himself, as he smirked. _She most likely isn't human, for no human can survive an explosion of such magnitude, and she is outrageously striking, but yet, she cannot stand my presence. She attracts me, but I repulse her. My dear Lyra, what are you, I wonder?_ Sebastian thought to himself, before opening the door to his master's room.

* * *

**A/N: First chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! I'll update this only after march 27, school ends that day. (Yay!) but, if I have to continue this then, I'll need good reviews, so tell me what you think! :)**


	3. Chapter Two- Entanglement

**Phantomhive Manor,  
Guest Room,  
16th January, 09:15**

'Sebastian Michaelis. He's just so…there's something about him that's scary. Revolting, is the word. He's not normal, and his eyes, the color of bloodshed. When he looks at me, it's as if he can see right through me and I feel exposed. How long am I going to have to stay here?' Lyra thought to herself, fiddling with the hem of her dress. The mere thought of the butler, caused her stomach to stir and she didn't want to be around him. What did his master want with her? It didn't seem as if they were trying to help her, no, they wanted something from her. Lyra would have to wait to find out. Her body ached everywhere, and her eyes burned. By the looks of it, it was day time, meaning she had spent the night here. She wondered if she could go back to her normal life after this. She couldn't remember anything, and the butler did mention a blast, and that she survived. 'What about Cassidy and Eddie?' Lyra would never forgive herself if something happened to them and she was fine. The woman sighed and lay back on the bed, having nothing else to do.

She just had to wait now.

Wait for that butler to come again.

* * *

**Phantomhive Manor,  
Drawing Room,  
Around the same time,  
The same day**

Ciel stared at his butler. There was something wrong with him, but Ciel couldn't put a finger on it. It was as if Sebastian forgot something. Sebastian waited for his master to say something, but seeing as the boy didn't continue, Sebastian spoke. "You summoned me, young master?" Sebastian bowed. And waited. "What's wrong with your uniform?" Ciel asked, causing his butler to stand erect and stare at him with confused eyes. "What do you mean master?" Ciel stared. Sebastian felt his tie and then it struck him. His tie was pulled downward and the first button of his shirt was undone. Sebastian quickly corrected his dress code, and bowed once again. "I apologize, young lord. It seems as if I forgot to present myself correctly in front of you today." Ciel sighed. "Did she wake up?" Sebastian still couldn't believe he forgot to put on his first button. How could he forget something he had been doing every day? His mind travelled and it fell on the girl. Lyra Grace. He thought of her last night as well. He thought of her in the morning too. Was she the reason he forgot-"Sebastian, I asked you a question." Sebastian stayed calm and cleared his throat. "Yes, she's awake. Do you want me to bring her here my lord?" Ciel knew there was something wrong with his butler and the way he was acting today. It seemed strange, Sebastian wasn't someone who would waver.

"Yes, do that. But try asking her yourself first. Then bring her here. I don't want Elizabeth to see her. Then she'll think that librarian is a maid here and go all hyper on her. The last thing I want is for someone to know we have her here. Understood?" Sebastian nodded and bowed one last time, before walking out of the door. Sebastian frowned. Today was not his day.

* * *

**Phantomhive Manor,  
Guest Room,  
09:35  
The same day**

Lyra was startled when she heard a knock on the door. She stood up, and winced. Her ankles hurt, and the door opened. A woman, with thick glasses and red hair in a maid's uniform appeared. "Oh!" She exclaimed, not expecting someone to be there. "Hello." Lyra said, trying to sound polite. "I'm sorry I didn't know someone was in here, I didn't." The woman said, and Lyra sat back down on the bed. "No, that's alright, you startled me is all." Lyra touched her ankle and winced once more, and the woman with red hair watched. "Are you hurt ma'am?" She asked, and Lyra nodded. "It appears so." She turned to face the maid and smiled, "My name is Lyra Grace, what's your name?" The maid smiled all of a sudden and exclaimed, "My name is Mey-Rin, yes it is!" Lyra giggled, and the door opened once more and Lyra's stomach flipped. Not with nervousness, but with distaste.

It was the butler.

"Mey-Rin, what are you doing here?"

Mey-Rin suddenly turned red, and said, "S-Sebastian, I came to clean this room, yes I did, and then I met Miss Lyra and she's very friendly and I got caught up talking to her, I did, and Miss Lyra is injured too, yes she is." Mey-Rin looked disappointed. Lyra frowned a little, and Sebastian noticed. "The floors need mopping. I suggest you tend to them." He said, looking at Lyra and Mey-Rin left the room, dejected. "That was a bit harsh." Lyra muttered.

"She's very clumsy, and I did not stray from the truth, Miss Lyra." Sebastian said, smirking at her. "My master seeks an audience with you. But first, I must question you myself. Do you remember the blast that occurred in the old Historian Library?" Lyra tried to recall. Her memory was ragged and when she tried to think, it hurt. "No, I can't." Lyra informed, truthfully. It was an answer Sebastian was expecting. "Do you remember what you were doing, yesterday before you lost your memory of the blast?" Lyra thought back once more, she remembered speaking to Cassidy, and that was it. "I…spoke to a colleague, and then my memory is…hazy." Lyra said, looking up at the butler. Sebastian frowned. "You were hit on the head when the blast occurred, your memory loss is temporary." He told her and she nodded.

"My master would like to talk to you now." Sebastian said, and Lyra nodded. There was no use trying to fight back, these people only needed answers which she didn't mind sharing. Lyra tried to stand and she yelped in pain, and fell forward, expecting a fall which didn't come. Lyra gasped when she realized her hand rested on Sebastian's chest, and his hands holding her waist. His breath was hot on her face, and Lyra tried pulling away, to no avail. Suddenly, she felt herself being lifted upwards, and laid on the bed. Sebastian held both her arms above her head and Lyra flushed. "W-What are you doing? Unhand me!" Sebastian chuckled. He touched her ankle with his free arm, and she recoiled in pain. "You're injured, Miss Lyra." She informed. "I think I figured that out on my own, thank you very much! Now unhand me!" Sebastian didn't let go. "You're being a wee bit too dramatic Miss Lyra, I assure you-"He stopped right in front of her face, his breath tickling her nose. "-I won't try to take advantage over you when you're injured." His voice was barely a whisper, yet she could make out every word he spoke.

But there was something awkward about that sentence.

'-_when you're injured_.'

And when she wasn't? Would he try to take advantage then?

Lyra gulped and shut her eyes, as Sebastian scooped her in his arms and muttered, "I'll carry you to my master, since you're unfit to walk at the moment." Lyra didn't answer. Her heart was pounding. She didn't like this position. The butler made her want to get away from him. As far as she possibly could. But she couldn't help but think it wasn't the same for him.

And it wasn't.

'The things you do to me, Miss Lyra. I cannot comprehend.' Sebastian smirked and walked to his master.

* * *

**Phantomhive Household,  
Kitchen,  
10:15,  
the same day**

Mey-Rin walked in, a wide grin plastered on her face. Bardroy, who stood there, with a cigar hanging in his mouth stared at her happy face and wondered what had gotten her in such a mood. "What's with you Mey-Rin?" He asked, unable to contain himself. "We've got a guest, yes we have! And she's as kind as the sun in heaven, yes she is!" Bardroy was shocked. He wasn't informed on any guest arriving that day. "Are you sure, because we've not got any guests today Mey-Rin, unless of course Lady Elizabeth, but she's as a part of this household as the young master himself." Mey-Rin pouted and exclaimed, "I spoke to her myself and I wasn't dreaming! Miss Lyra does exist, yes she does!" Bardroy wondered who this Miss Lyra was. "Miss Lyra is beautiful too, brown hair and rich chocolate eyes! That of an angel!" Bardroy was soon lost in a daze, when the door of his kitchen opened. It was Finny. "Sebastian-he was holding her! In h-his arms! Ooh!" Finny was red faced now. "Calm down Finny, tell us what happened." Bardroy said, snapping out of his daydream.

"I was walking through the hallways, after completing my work in the garden, and then I saw it! Sebastian! Carrying a beautiful woman in his arms! He was smiling too!" Finny was red faced, imagining what was the relationship the two shared.

"That must be her! Miss Lyra! Sebastian did go to meet her when I was talking to her, yes he did!" Mey-Rin was close to having a nose-bleed. Bardroy placed his hand on his chin and thought.

Finny and Mey-Rin stared at his face.

Bardroy suddenly slapped his fist to his palm and bellowed, "Sebastian's in love!" Mey-Rin and Finny yelled out too.

Oh how wrong they were.

For now.

* * *

**The Phantomhive Manor,  
Drawing Room,  
10:20,  
The same day,**

Ciel was shocked to see Sebastian carry the woman to his study. "What's the meaning of this Sebastian?" Ciel asked, sounding bored, but in reality he was interested. "Miss Lyra Grace is injured, young master." Sebastian said. "Make her sit down on that chair." Ciel said, and Sebastian obeyed. "My name is Ciel Phantomhive-""-Head of the Funtom Company, and head of the Phantomhive household. I've heard about you." Lyra said, and quickly placed her hands over her mouth. "My apologies, I tend to speak out of line a lot." Lyra said, red with embarrassment. Ciel smirked and said, "I'm afraid I can't say the same about you." Lyra's eyes widened and she frowned a little bit, almost unnoticeable. 'How rude!' She thought to herself, "My name is Lyra Grace." Ciel nodded. "Can you tell me anything you remember about the blast?" Ciel asked, and Lyra shook her head. "I've told your butler already, I don't remember anything as of now." Lyra said, looking at Ciel's eye-patch. "Is something wrong with your eye?" she couldn't help but ask.

"None of your concern." This time Lyra frowned hard. Sebastian smirked to himself.

"Now that I am of no help to you or your butler, I will be on my way." Lyra said, attempting to stand, failing miserably. Ciel smirked and said, "It seems as if your ankle doesn't want you to go. And besides, you're not permitted to anyway." Lyra shot back in anger, "What do you mean by that?" She snared, and Ciel couldn't suppress his anger. "You are not to leave the premises of this household until your memory returns. No one must know you are here." Ciel turned to Sebastian. "Understood, Sebastian?" The butler bowed and said, "Yes, my lord." Lyra pouted, something Sebastian found irresistible. Like kitten paws. "And what gives you the right to boss over my life as you deem fit, Earl of Phantomhive?" Lyra asked, her voice dripping in anger.

"I just can. Sebastian, tend to her wounds, will you?" Sebastian quickly lifted her in his arms, ignoring Lyra's protests. They quickly walked out of the drawing room. "Put me down-""Forgive my master, you see, he's lost a lot-""His family passed away in a fire. I know. I've read about that boy." Sebastian smirked. "You are easily angered my dear, I wonder why."

"Don't talk to me like you know me, butler." Lyra shot back.

Sebastian chuckled. "You're forgetting another very important point Miss Lyra, you see, it was my Master that saved your life. No one else was hurt in the blast, and it was rumored to be a terrorist attack. If you were left behind there, the Scotland Yard won't necessarily be tending to your wounds like I am now." Sebastian said, laying Lyra on a bed, and he got up to grab a roll of bandages, and a bottle of medicine. "You know to use them?" Lyra asked, her voice softer now. Sebastian noticed the change in her tone, and smirked. "If I didn't know that, then what kind of butler would I be?" Lyra smiled at him and Sebastian looked at her face in amazement.

"There was something else which shocked me after I pulled you out of the rubble." Lyra listened on, waiting for him to continue.

"You survived the blast. A normal human would've died." Lyra gasped and stared at him with wide eyes. "W-What are you implying?" Sebastian examined her face and frowned a little. "I apologize if I offended you, let me tend to your wounds, Miss Lyra." Lyra couldn't get that out of his head now.

After completing the part with her ankle, Sebastian stared at her face. At some point, she must have fallen asleep. 'You attract me, I repel you. And you have no idea you aren't human. You are more mysterious than I thought, Miss Lyra. Figuring you out is going to be one interesting hobby.' Sebastian thought to himself as he let his hand graze her cheek. The door was slightly open and Sebastian knew three jobless servants were watching what he was doing right now.

"Don't you three have work to do?"

The door slammed shut.

* * *

**?  
12:03  
The same day,**

Asketel breathed heavily. The cross embedded in his back caused too much pain. He sat there on his chair, waiting for his Father, the man who gives him his tasks. God's own messenger. The door knob turned and in came the man he was waiting for. Father was covered in a white robe, and wore glasses which made him look magnificent. Everything about the man, Asketel admired. "Ah, Asketel, good afternoon to you." Father said, and Asketel quickly stood and fell on his knees. "Good afternoon, Father. I did as you asked me to." He replied. He felt two arms touch the wound on his back, and Asketel whimpered in pain. "You poor child, God will not let these tasks go unrewarded. I assure you." Asketel felt tears roll down his eyes. "Yes, Father, Yes, thank you!" He answered, sobbing. Father smiled, and said, "Were there any unfortunate victims, Asketel?" The pale man quickly remembered the girl back in the library and muttered a silent prayer. "Yes, Father. One girl." Father frowned but Asketel didn't see it. "Has she passed on?" Father asked. Asketel nodded. 'No human can survive that.' He thought to himself and stayed still. "Her soul will be embraced by His Almighty." Asketel nodded.

"Here is your next task, Asketel." Father said, handing him a photograph, of a young boy. "What must I do, Father?" "This boy has lost his family, and is the head of his household. His happiness is lost, and he is dying on the inside. Rid him of his misery." Father said, and Asketel nodded.

"His name is Ciel Phantomhive."

* * *

**A/N: No reviews! Ah, this leaves me disappointed. This will be my last update if I don't get any reviews. Can't publish a story and have no one reading it, right? If you want me to continue, review please. This story plot is good, trust me. :)**


	4. Chapter Three - Discovery

**Phantomhive Manor,  
17 January, 5:18,  
Guest room**

Lyra fidgeted in her sleep. She couldn't sleep. Memories of the blast, haunted her, and even if they were bits and pieces she had nightmares. About a man, with a lighter. Singing a song about death. She heard ringing in her ears, and Lyra jolted up straight, and her hands were sweating. She looked forward and saw something dark in the shadows, and she wailed when hands covered her mouth. "Shh, you do not want to wake the young master." It was Sebastian. She pulled herself away from him and said, "What are you doing here? It's indecent to be staring at women when they're asleep." Lyra fought back, her face red at his sudden closeness. "You weren't able to sleep." Sebastian said, and Lyra looked away. "I know that. It was…the blast." Sebastian looked interested all of a sudden and muttered, "Do you remember anything?" Lyra shook her head, but there was something. "There is something, I just…am not sure if it's a memory or a dream." She looked at Sebastian's face and stared at his eyes. They were glowing pink. Lyra gasped, and went backwards, when Sebastian chuckled. 'Not to fear, Miss Lyra, I will never harm you. Now, tell me about your dream."

Lyra couldn't look at him. He looked menacing, and deadly. Staying so close to him was revolting. Her breath hitched and he took notice. "It is as if you cannot stand my presence but I cannot stand staying away from you. I do not love you or anything, don't get me wrong Miss Lyra, but you attract me like how a bee is attracted to honey or fire. And, it seems as if I repel you like the opposite sides of a magnet." Lyra gasped as his eyes regained their crimson color. "You can speak now." He said, and Lyra cleared her throat. "There was this man, singing a song about death. He had a lighter with him. And that was it." Sebastian frowned at nothing in particular and said, "Have you seen this man anywhere before?" Lyra shook her head. "He was pale, with dark brown hair and amber eyes. He wore a robe, silk most likely, it was black, but he did wear peasant clothes within." Sebastian chuckled and said, "That's quite a description, for someone who appeared in a dream. But then again, there is a slight possibility that he might in actuality, exist." Lyra nodded and said, "I'm not lying Sebastian." Sebastian's fingers glided along the corners of her cheekbone and she shuddered.

"I know you aren't, Miss Lyra." He whispered and walked away. "Sebastian?" He stopped and waited for her to continue. "You mustn't deny, but, why were you watching me when I was sleeping?" Sebastian sighed and said, "This is my room, Miss Lyra." Lyra gasped and said, "But this is the-""Guest room? Yes, I sleep here." Lyra's face reddened and she saw Sebastian leave.

* * *

**The same day, **

Ciel drank his tea in silence. Sebastian told him about the woman's strange dream, and he too found it odd to have such intricate descriptions of someone from a dream. "Bring her here, Sebastian. It seems we've got to tell her what's going on." Ciel didn't like asking for help, but there was no other choice. Sebastian nodded and walked to where Lyra was staying. When he opened the door, he found her reading a book. She was crying. Sebastian cocked his eyebrow and asked, "Is something the matter?" Lyra looked at Sebastian and shook her head, sobbing harder. The butler frowned, and sighed. "What's wrong now?" It wasn't a secret to anyone that he didn't like dealing with crying women. "This book…I found it here…under the drawer…it's just so sad!" She sobbed harder and Sebastian chuckled. "Is that what made you cry?" Lyra nodded and wiped the tears away. Sebastian pulled the book out of her hands and said, "My master requests an audience with you." And he led her to the drawing room, and Lyra entered to see Ciel sitting on a chair, sipping tea. 'Oh my! He looks so cute!' Lyra loved children. She smiled at the sight and Ciel ushered her to sit down.

"Do you remember anything about the blast?" "No, but I'm sure your butler has already told you about my strange dream." Ciel nodded and said, "He has-""Lord Phantomhive, I have a question." Ciel hated being interrupted, but he listened. "Go on." He said, and she continued. "What is it that you're trying to find? If it's a book from the library, then I can help you." She said, sounding sincere. "Oh? You catch on fast, although it is impossible since the library burnt down." Lyra pouted. "I know that. I still can help you." Ciel's eyes widened. "How? You have another collection or something?" Lyra looked a little uncomfortable. "It's not like that…I sort of…well, how do I put it? I…In my time in working in the library, I read most of the books from each section, and I can remember it very clearly. I can, re-write them for you. If you can tell me which book you needed." Ciel looked astonished. "That's impossible." He said, and she muttered, "I could do it since I was a child. I never had trouble remembering things." She said, looking at her hands, which were fiddling with each other on her lap.

Sebastian learnt another thing about Lyra that day.

She had a gift.

"We wanted a book that could tell us about the Rebellion meaning to take down the Queen-""The Higher Guard?" Ciel smirked. 'So she does know.' He thought to himself and said, "Is there a book about them?" Lyra nodded and said, "Not exactly about them, but there is about a person who was the main reason for it being found. His name was Adam Elsegood. But there's so much to tell you, I could start writing about it if you wanted." Ciel was shocked. "You would help us?" Lyra smiled. "It's for the Queen. And besides, you…saved my life. I owe you." Sebastian smirked. "Alright. I thank you in advance then. How much do you want as payment?" "You sure are a spoilt little child." She said, and Ciel turned red with anger. "What did you say?" Lyra chuckled and Sebastian spoke. "Let her stay here Young master, as payment. She does have nowhere to go." Lyra's eyes widened and turned to look at the butler, and her mouth hanging open. "That's good enough." She turned to look at Ciel and closed her mouth. She was uncomfortable, but she did have nowhere else to go.

"I shall take Miss Lyra back to her room now, young master." Ciel nodded and Sebastian led Lyra back to the room. "Why?" She asked him. "I don't see a reason why you should stay with the young master so I requested to take you to your room so you could read the book." Lyra stopped and turned to look at the butler, and said, "You know what I mean, Sebastian. Why do you want me to stay?" Sebastian chuckled and walked a step closer to her, his gloved hand on her cheek. "Because I would like to see more of you around here until I figure you out, Miss Lyra. You see, I need answers. And I will get them." Lyra smirked and said, "What makes you think you can?" Sebastian chuckled and said, "You see, I'm not just a butler. I am one hell of a butler." And walked off.

* * *

**Phantomhive Manor,  
Kitchen, 12:09**

Bardroy sighed. He had just burnt the kitchen walls, again, and he knew Sebastian would pop in any minute and scold him for his work. He sighed once again when the door knocked, him knowing fully well who it was. "I'm coming Sebastian, I know you're gonna be mad at me but understand I-"His eyes widened as he found himself facing a woman, he had never seen before. She was beautiful, brown hair and brown eyes. "Uh, is this the kitchen?" she looked around the burnt walls, and Bardroy blushed with embarrassment. "Uh, is there something I can do for you ma'am?" Bardroy asked kindly, and the woman giggled. "Call me Lyra. What's your name?" She stepped inside and looked around. "You look like you need help. Would you let me help you?" She turned to face him and waited for an answer. Bardroy cleared his throat and said, "Uh, my name is Bardroy, you can call me Bard. I…can't make a guest work here, no I can't." He said, and Lyra smiled. "I'm no guest, Bard. I'm here. For good. Now, can we cook?" Bard blushed and smiled, "Alright then! Let's surprise the young master!"

Sebastian heard their little conversation from out the door, and walked away, frowning.

* * *

**The same day,  
Three hours later**

Ciel summoned Sebastian and glared at the butler. "Is there a reason you want her to stay here Sebastian? We're not running a home for the homeless you know." Ciel wasn't happy with Lyra staying at his manor. And he expected his butler to have a reasonable reason for butting in like that. He never does that, and it seemed almost human of Sebastian to do so. Sebastian nodded and said, "She seems to know quite a lot about the rebellion, my lord. If she is sent away from our protection, then there is a slight possibility that she would be killed. For now, the information we seek is with her, young lord." Sebastian spoke, bowing to Ciel. The young boy, nodded and said, "Ask her to start right away." And the butler nodded and left, and Ciel wondered one thing.

Three things, to be specific.

Sebastian's sentences were different. He mentioned Lyra was under their _protection_, but he knew Sebastian never cared about anything at all. And when he told him that there was a slight possibility that she could be killed, there was a slight hitch in his voice, almost unnoticeable. And the last time, 'the information we seek' that he mentioned seemed more personal than professional.

Ciel finally understood that the librarian made him act strange, and what made Ciel smirk with joy was that the butler had no idea.

* * *

**The same day,  
Hallways,  
16:01 **

Lyra was bored. Helping Bardroy cook was a challenge, as that man seemed to have a fetish to burn things. But, he had a kind heart, and Mey-Rin tried helping too. Even if she was supremely clumsy, she was someone Lyra found easiest to talk to. Although there was someone else she hadn't met. Mey-Rin told her about some boy named 'Finny' who was the gardener. So Lyra, would visit him. She didn't know whether she should start writing, since Ciel hadn't told her anything about it. "Mey-Rin?" The red haired maid turned toward Lyra, with a wide grin. Lyra couldn't help but notice that Mey-Rin enjoyed her company more than anyone else had. It was different, in a way, and it made Lyra feel special. Mey-Rin looked at her like she was a miracle, although it would be inappropriate to term it that way. "Could you tell me how I could get to the gardens? I could get lost in such a big mansion." Lyra was embarrassed. Mey-Rin squealed. "Of course Miss Lyra! Right this way!" She led her toward the main door in a flash.

Lyra was awed. The garden was beautiful. Whoever this 'Finny' was, maintained it really well. That was until she saw the boy. Little boy, blonde and he was laughing his heart out, throwing super huge logs around like they were twigs. Lyra was shocked to see the strength that boy possessed and gasped. She found herself unconsciously walking toward the boy, and found someone stop her by the shoulder. Lyra turned to look and gasped.

* * *

**The same day,  
Hallways of the manor,  
16:10**

Sebastian hated searching for people. Lyra wasn't in her room, his room, to be specific, and he hadn't a clue where she could be other than the kitchen. Bardroy told him he hadn't seen her after she had helped cook lunch, (which was in fact, rivaling the demon's own cooking.) and now Sebastian was in search of Mey-Rin. He walked as fast as he could, and his sight was shifted outside the window, where he saw Lyra and Mey-Rin, standing near the gardens, Lyra watching Finny 'work' or as Sebastian would put it, 'vandalize'. He sighed and went to them, and grabbed Lyra by the shoulder, only to have her gasp as soon as she saw him.

He wondered why she reacted that way.

Until he realized, his eyes were glowing. Sebastian closed his eyes and spoke, "My master requests you to begin work immediately." Lyra didn't move. His eyes, were strangely repulsive. He was strangely repulsive and yet, Lyra felt as if she was drawn to him. He felt wrong, but being close to him felt right. "Yes." She whispered and followed him, leaving Mey-Rin behind.

She was quiet, and Sebastian noticed, but he didn't say a word. Lyra found him extremely confusing, but decided not to ask him. He led her to a mini library and Lyra gasped. Sebastian smirked slightly at her remark, knowing she loved books. "You will be working here." Lyra nodded happily and said, "Oh, this place is wonderful Sebastian!" She walked around, looking at shelves and the butler observed her antics. He couldn't figure her out. He hated not knowing the answers to something, and right now, he was boiling with anger.

It was then that he let it out.

"How old are you?" Lyra stopped staring at the shelves of books and turned to meet the butler's gaze. "Excuse me?" Sebastian didn't waver, instead repeated one more time. "I asked you how old you were." As if repeating to a baby. "Sebastian, that isn't something you ask a lady." Lyra glared, and turned away. "Did you find that offensive?" He asked her, and she didn't meet his gaze this time, but simply nodded. "You seem to be very talkative today." She said, taking a book in her hands. "It's because of you." Lyra almost dropped the book. "What?" Sebastian smirked and said, "The credit goes to you Miss Lyra, you see, I cannot figure you out, and I need answers to my questions to you or about you, and you must answer them." He said, his eyes glowing once more. Lyra looked away, scared of his new demeanor. "What if I don't want to say anything to you?" Sebastian licked his lips and stepped closer to her. "I'll pull it out of you." Lyra backed away till her back hit the shelf, Sebastian closing in on her. "What if I don't know myself?" Her voice was a whisper now.

"We'll figure it out, together." Lyra's heart dropped when she heard him say 'together'. It didn't seem happy, nor angry.

It sounded as if he were a lion, and she a doe.

Sebastian's breath on her neck made her whimper with fear and he pressed his lips to her neck, and she shut her eyes tightly. He didn't kiss her, he just stood there, unmoving. Her scent, her presence made him feel different. Act different.

He felt human when around her.

As if she were nullifying the demonic effects he had on everyone else.

But he could do anything more, there was something stopping him. He pushed himself off of her and blinked once, and walked to a table, leading her there quietly, and he tried to decipher what he felt when he tried to kiss her neck.

He felt fear.

* * *

**The same day,**

17:00 

The boy fidgeted in his seat. His godfather promised he'd show up, and he was late. He loved spending time with his godfather, ever since his parents passed away. His godfather, Oswin, was a kind man, taking care of him, as if he were his own son. The door slightly creaked and the boy jumped, as he knew who entered. "How's my boy doing?" "Uncle Oswin!' The boy leapt up on his godfather's chest and cuddled him, with the latter doing the same. "Addison, you're growing, and I'm growing too. I'm too old to carry you now. Look at how big you've gotten, lad." Addison giggled, and said, "I'm only twelve." "That you are." Oswin slimed at his godson, and sighed before adding, "Seems like yesterday when I cradled you in my arms, and look at you now." Addison smiled at his godfather, and looked away, blushing. "I've got you something." Oswin said, and reached for his pockets. It was a paper fan. Addison adored it.

"I love it! Thank you!" Oswin smiled and said, "I love you Addison, my son. I know we aren't flesh and blood, but you are so close to me, like a son I never had." Addison smiled wider and said, "I love you too uncle Oswin!" And ran around the house with his new gift.

Oswin smiled and then slowly, it turned into a smirk. 'Oh how much I'll love you when I slit your throat, you young fool.' And sat down on the chair.

* * *

**The same day,**

20:30

Asketel removed the object from his bare back, and stared at it. It had gotten smaller since they had implanted it on his skin, and Asketel smiled. God's device has finally accepted me, he thought to himself, and clutched it with his hands. Suddenly, his back began to burn and Asketel vomited out a light pinkish liquid. Water and blood. His hands were a slight greenish in color and Asketel felt nauseous once again. God, are you trying to tell me something? He waited for an answer and slowly the feeling went away. Asketel stood up and said, "This is a sign. A sign that I must act now. Thank you God!" He placed the object inside the wooden box, and stepped into the shower, and the blood drained off his back. He dressed as a commoner and practiced his smile. His eyes didn't look pained anymore.

* * *

**Phantomhive manor,  
21:56  
Mini Library,**

Lyra's hands were jelly. If only she had a typewriter. Things would have gotten through a lot faster. She sighed, and checked to see how many pages she had written. She began only around five hours ago, and yet she wrote only around three hundred and twenty seven pages. She felt sleepy, but she had to finish this. The sooner she finished this, the sooner she could convince Ciel that she could leave. She then let her mind wander. The Queen was being overthrown, but this rebellion was centuries old. What made them so threatening now? The book she read about the rebellion was mostly about how it formed. The theocracy meaning of it.

"You still amaze me, Miss Lyra." Lyra dropped the ink bottle on her writing sheets, and it was ruined. A page was wasted. "You startled me, Sebastian and look what you've done!" Lyra disliked re-writing. Sebastian chuckled, and she turned to look at him and she frowned a bit. "Your eyes." She said, and he chuckled once more. "I seem to have no control over it, I apologize." Lyra sighed and balled the inked paper and threw it in the bin. "I don't understand. This rebellion is as old as the Queen's lineage itself. I can't believe this is all too worrying now." Sebastian walked toward her and said, "Can you explain how?" Lyra nodded. "This whole rebellion as you call it, is being fuelled by a preposterous concept of theocracy. The reason they want the queen out of the picture is because they members of the Higher Guard think she isn't of God's descent." Sebastian could laugh. "The reason this cult started was to hail someone from the Elsegood family as the head of the country, stating that clan was the true heir of God." Sebastian laughed lightly before realizing something.

"What family did you say?" Lyra looked up at the butler and said, "Elsegood. The first ever Elsegood to fight for the Queen's position was back in the Eighth Century. A man named-""Kyne Elsegood." Lyra was shocked and she stared at the butler.

"How did you know?" Oh he couldn't tell her that,

But if he did, it would sound something like this.

'Kyne Elsegood was the first human to make a contract with me, and I ate his Soul.'

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun dun! He he he :D  
I'll stop talking now.  
So, what did you guys think? Good enough? Should I continue? Should I drop it?**

**Review please! **


	5. Chapter Four - Mystery

**Phantomhive Manor,  
22:03  
Mini Library,**

Lyra stared at the butler's shocked expression and decided whether or not to ask him what he was thinking. "Sebastian-""Miss Lyra, it's too late. You must rest now." Sebastian said, cutting her off. Lyra turned to her book and shook her head. "I'm afraid I can't do that. I must finish this work and then-"Sebastian scooped the woman off her feet and whispered in her ear, "Is there a reason you want to help my Master so much?" The butler smirked and the sudden closeness made his eyes glow once more Lyra struggled in his hold, and shut her eyes, and decided not to talk. "L-Let go of me…Sebastian." Her breath was on his face and Sebastian was addicted to her scent. "You smell…awfully addicted, Miss Lyra. I wonder how you-""Let go of me, before I yell!" She said, a little louder and Sebastian dropped her down carefully. "My sincere apologies." He said, bowing to her. Lyra looked at him as if he were mad. "I want to get out of here." Sebastian looked at her. "I want to get away…from you." She said, and turned away from the butler's gaze. Sebastian stood there, wide eyed. "Is that so?" He asked. Lyra took a while, before nodding. "You…I don't even know how to begin explaining. I can't stand to be around you. Don't get me wrong, I have this strange feeling that you're going to hurt me. That you're going to-"She looked into his eyes and continued, "-Kill me. It's human instinct to get away from something that is going to harm them." Lyra said, and Sebastian smiled at her.

'She still doesn't know.' He thought to himself and said, "I shall stay here till you complete your work." He said, and Lyra looked back at her book and began writing.

"So, are you suspecting someone from the Elsegood family to be in charge of the rebellion?" Sebastian asked. "Probably, but there aren't any more survivors from that clan. It's long perished, or that's what the records tell me. But, not everything can be written into books. There are a few mysteries that remain secret, even now." Lyra said, as she wrote. Sebastian nodded.

An hour later, Lyra was found asleep on her notes, and the butler caught one word in the book, which was written last. 'Fin.'

Sebastian smirked as he picked the woman up in his arms, smelling her hair once more. His eyes glowed, something he couldn't help. She didn't know anything about herself, and Sebastian decided to enlighten her slightly the next day. And he would also tell her another thing.

'I will not let you leave, Miss Lyra.'

* * *

**Phantomhive Manor,  
04:00,  
The next day**

Lyra woke up with a start. Her fingers were still numb, and she looked around in the dark, hoping to find a certain butler. He had appeared in her dreams that night, and she was afraid. In her dreams, he was far more terrifying, and he was killing her slowly, and painfully. He was smirking when he devoured her blood and soul. Lyra didn't realize she was sweating. "Sebas-""Miss Lyra, you must sleep." It was Sebastian. Lyra looked at his crimson eyes and shuddered. Those eyes. Those were the eyes that looked into her very soul and tore her apart. "Might I ask what woke you?" Sebastian asked, he was sitting on the edge of her bed. Lyra didn't want that dream to be true. The dream almost made him seem inhuman, and Sebastian was human, right? That was what she thought. "Sebastian, I had a nightmare." He listened on. "You killed me. You drank my blood like some vile beast and ate my soul. Your eyes were glowing and you had feathers. You looked like a-""Demon." He finished for her and Lyra saw him smirking. She gasped and backed away. "Miss Lyra, you must sleep." What was he saying?

"Sebastian-""Miss Lyra-"She sprang forward and buried her face in his chest and breathed deeply. She was terrified of this butler, she wanted to stay away from him. She was helping Ciel Phantomhive on the sole purpose of staying away from him. Yet, after that dream, she didn't want it to be true. She didn't want to be afraid of him. He hadn't hurt her, he saved her life. Then why must she be afraid? No, she wasn't afraid, she detested him. But, detesting someone without a reason is being judgmental, and she wasn't the sort.

Sebastian just sat there, unmoving, and held the woman with his hands, and pushed her away slightly. She was shaking, and Sebastian tucked her in. Lyra didn't understand anything going around her, and it confused her, and her confusion drove her almost insane. Sebastian could understand her dilemma and he muttered to her ear, "I will not kill you." Lyra shuddered and placed her hands on his chest and whispered, "I had a feeling you would say that." She looked into his eyes and for the first time she didn't look away from those glowing pink orbs.

Sebastian smirked and breathed out from his mouth, and Lyra fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

**Phantomhive Manor,  
10:30,  
Drawing room,**

Sebastian took the book Lyra had written last night and read it once. He now knew the basic idea of what was going on, and if he were being honest, the idea of it all seemed preposterous. Now the readers might be wondering what is going on, and we shall see right away a little extract of what Lyra had written in her own words:

_ The period of the 8__th__ century in England, was known as the King's age. It was a time where kingship had recently begun and the strongest knights fought valiantly for the title. To determine who should rule over the country, the knights set forth competitions and wars, deeming that the winner would rightfully be made king. But, that was only the prospective through power and prestige. There was also another way the people began taking into consideration. Religion. _

_Theocracy was being followed in certain villages in Eastern and some parts of Western England, and the ruler named through it was someone they presumed to be the son of God. Theocracy directly translates to 'The rule of God.' _

_The family named as the 'prestigious ones' were the Elsegood family, who were at first very poor. How they came upon such a title was a mystery to all historians, but that does not change the fact that the Elsegood family, then ruled by the head of the clan, Kyne Elsegood, was to be placed as King. But, the sudden death of Kyne Elsegood forced an uproar in these parts of England, and the followers of Kyne Elsegood are rumored to have formed an alliance, naming themselves 'The Higher Guard.' And the Higher Guard, preserved the Elsegood family through centuries, and even today, in some parts of England, the rebellion still commences. _

_Even after when Queen Victoria was titled, certain parts of England caused an uproar in these chambers, and members of the Guard were forced to be be-headed. Thus, causing the folk of the Guard to go into permanent hiding, and the people still believe that the Elsegood family, which is rumored to have perished is no more. But, there has been one survivor rumored to have been from the Elsegood family, his name being Adam, but it is unknown whether or not he is still alive, and whether or not if he had a family._

Sebastian was awed at how Lyra had managed to write all of what she had read into one book. Her handwriting was flawless, and he would give the book to his master to read, and return to Lyra to tell her what he know about her. The more he got to know about her, the more be began to wonder. He entered his Master's drawing room and handed him the book.

"She wrote all this in one day?" Ciel asked, surprised. "No, Young Master, she wrote all this in one night." Sebastian said, smiling. Ciel grunted and began to read when he asked, "Have you read it?" Sebastian nodded and Ciel nodded as well. "I must be going to check on Miss Lyra now, so if you would excuse me, young master." Sebastian excused himself and walked away.

* * *

**Phantomhive Manor,  
gardens,  
10:45**

Lyra was awed. The garden was an area she admired the most in the entire mansion and she took notice of someone looking at her from afar. It was the boy, Finny. Lyra smiled at him and walked toward him. "Hello there, you must be Finny." She said smiling. The boy blushed and Lyra smiled wider. 'He's so adorable!' she thought to herself and she said, "My name is Lyra Grace. And you young lad, have done an astounding work here around the garden." The boy looked downcast and Lyra wondered if she had said something wrong. "Did I say something wrong, Finny?" The boy shook his head and said, "No, it's just that…Sebastian's probably the one who work's the most. I just ruin things up." Lyra didn't think it was true. "I admire your strength Finny. I saw you the other day, carrying logs, bigger than yourself with ease! It was brilliant." She said, trying to cheer him up. Finny lit up and smiled, "You really think so?" Lyra nodded and Finny laughed happily.

Then Lyra heard something.

A soft sound, coming from near the building. She turned to see what it was, but the sound kept coming. "Just a second." She said, and walked toward the soft mewing, and there she saw, was a little kitten. A little white kitten, alone. Lyra's heart melted and she went up to the little creature and said, "Oh little dear, are you lost love?" She asked, as she carried it in her arms, and began cradling it.

Lyra loved animals as much as she loved little children. The kitten got quite comfortable in her arms and settled itself in her hold. Lyra chuckled and ushered Finny to come over to her to look at the little one she had found. "Does Ciel like kittens?" Finny suddenly began panicking and said, "No! The young master's actually allergic to animals!" Lyra couldn't believe it. "Well, look at this little kitten, you can't just throw him out, can you?" She smiled at the little one she was holding, and Finny couldn't hold back a smile either.

* * *

**Phantomhive manor,  
11:00  
Garden door entrance**

Sebastian was awed at what he saw. Lyra, was cradling a kitten in her arms. He loved cats. And there she was, the woman who confused him utterly, cradling the creature he loved dearly. What was this feeling he felt? Somewhere close to ecstasy? Sebastian didn't know, and suddenly, the woman looked up and saw the butler, and he didn't even realize he was smiling.

He was losing his demonic charms.

No, that wasn't it. It was something else. He was more a demon than anything else, and nothing could change that fact. Lyra got up and walked to the butler and said, "Can you do me a favor, Sebastian?" Sebastian wanted to drop right there at the sound of her voice, yet he stood tall. "And what might that be?" He had never tried to resist the charms of a cat before, and this time, a kitten was right in front of him. He had to stand the urge to hold it. The urge to cradle it in his arms. To hold its soft skin, and caress those soft paws.

"Can we keep him?" she asked.

'We.' The word caught him off guard and Sebastian said, "My young master does not wish for animals to stay inside the mansion. I'm afraid we cannot." And Lyra didn't argue. She placed the kitten back on the ground, and turned to Sebastian. "I'm sorry." She said, and Sebastian felt another feeling inside of him.

_Depression._

* * *

**The Streets of London,  
12:00,  
The same day,**

Asketel was sure that no one could identify him. He had no family, and he had no relatives. No one knew of his existence other than Father. His mission now was to rid a boy of his misery, and then he passed by a boy, fallen in the street. His hand was extended, presumably begging for alms. Asketel had nothing with him but one taffy. He dropped the taffy in the boy's hands, and the boy woke up. "Thank you!" He said, and Asketel gave him a smile he rarely wears.

The smile of a man who knew true pain.

A smile from the heart much kinder than necessary.

* * *

**Phantomhive Manor,  
17:00,  
The same day, **

Lyra couldn't stand in one place. She wore Mey-Rin's other pair of clothing, but this was black. Ciel could've actually finished the book by now, and she wondered if the help was enough to let her go home. The woman, who was clad in black scurried back and forth, anxious about the result she was waiting on. On the process of her so called 'wait', Lyra bit her thumb nails, a habit she had grown accustomed to from a very long time. Her chest heaved back and forth, her breaths were long, as though breathing normally would add on to her burden. Sebastian watched her carefully, his gaze not altering. His master had ordered him to watch her every move, not out of suspicion nor care, but simply out of plain gratitude. Lyra had helped his master, and his master was simply returning the favor. Because, that was who he was, the Lord of the Phantomhive household, kind to the common people. 'Sarcasm isn't a foreign language, is it?' She thought bitterly, since she knew how the boy could be.

He was rich and spoilt, but he was a mere child with a heavy burden on his head.

And then there was his butler, Sebastian.

She had heard from Finny and Bard and Mey-Rin on how talented Sebastian was. She couldn't believe a couple of them, yet, she could. She had a strange feeling that he was more than what he seemed but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Lyra sighed. Suddenly, Lyra stopped and gulped. Her gaze was on her fingers, which were fiddling with the hem of her pinafore collar, and she slowly, turned to meet the butler's gaze. Sebastian was holding back a chuckle, but it was a failure. This girl, simply amused him. "What are you staring at?" She snapped and Sebastian put his arms in front of him as to say, 'Nothing.' Lyra didn't buy it, and walked closer to the butler. "Sebastian?" The butler merely nodded. Lyra could tell the reason Ciel Phantomhive needed the information was for some other sole purpose of serving the Queen. If so, in that case, Sebastian was the true help. Not Lyra. "I haven't been much of help to you, or Master Ciel. You…you simply are amazing. I am just a commoner, I can't fight, and neither can I do any other productive work around here-"Sebastian chuckled, and his palm grazed the girl's cheek, inducing redness in the area he touched. She quickly turned away, and the butler chuckled slightly. She was something he couldn't understand, but could read like a book. She was captivating in every way, yet she couldn't see it.

"You call me amazing, yet, you turn away from me?" He asked her. Lyra didn't say anything. In fact, she was speechless.

"Lyra, my dear, you simply are one hell of a creature, I assure you." Sebastian muttered, his face close to hers. The girl gasped and furrowed her eyebrows. "Are you stating I'm not human?" Sebastian's eyes widened for a second, but Lyra noticed. What was he trying to say? He had given her more than a few hints necessary for her to figure out something she clearly had no idea about. He bent down to her level, his nose touching hers. Lyra gasped, and gulped, the redness inducing a little heat in her cheeks. "Buy Lyra dearest, you and I both know you aren't at all, _human_." Lyra stepped backward in reconciliation only to realize, Sebastian's arm was clutching her by her waist. The woman gasped as she realized one more thing. Sebastian chuckled.

He was holding her the entire time.

"Sebastian-"The butler chuckled and pressed his lips to her cheek and spoke softly, "I am a demon Miss Lyra. And you-"Lyra's eyes widened. "-are something that despises demons. You must be an angel, but you aren't a fallen one." Sebastian pulled away from her and pulled her closer. Lyra's hands were on Sebastian's chest, and her gaze on his crimson orbs. "Sebastian what are you saying?" her voice a whisper. "The truth, Lyra." He called her by her name only. He breathed in her scent and said, "This isn't like me at all. I can never be shunned away from doing what I want, when not under my Master's control. Yet, I can't seem to have…my way with you." Lyra closed her eyes and clutched the butler's suit. "Are you stating you're in love with me? Because it's too soon." She said, and tried pulling herself away when Sebastian forcefully placed his lips on her own.

Lyra stood there, petrified.

Sebastian didn't move.

He couldn't move.

She pushed him away, and Sebastian was wide eyed. He had never done that before. Lyra's heart was beating faster and she noticed the feeling as well. It was as if something was stopping them from proceeding further. Something more than just fear. There was a barrier, which he couldn't cross. Lyra was confused. He couldn't do anything to her, but she didn't feel any different.

He made it clear to her now that she wasn't human. And neither was he. Lyra walked toward the butler and this time, she kissed him. Her lips could move freely against his own, and this time, he could move them as well. She pulled apart and said, "I'm sorry." She repeated it four to five times and Sebastian frowned slightly. She could touch him. But he couldn't touch her. There was something stopping him.

But nothing stopped her.

She wasn't an angel, neither a demon.

"What are you?" He asked her, knowing no answer would come from her.

It was then he saw it.

As Lyra moved away, her brown eyes glowed a bright red. It lasted for only a fraction of a second, but he noticed. He was attracted to her and she was repelled to him. The genre of her species was something he would love to figure out, and for one second, he forgot about Ciel's immensely attractive soul. 'The things you do to me, Lyra.' He thought as he walked out of the room.

* * *

**A/N: Ah, Sebby's getting there! He He He :D  
There's a severe plot twist coming up, and well, my readers, you've got to tell me what you think of this chapter! Took me a long while to type this chapter. Tell me what you think of this story so far. Keep reading and review! :)**


	6. Chapter Five - Feelings

**Phantomhive Manor,  
18****th****January,  
17:05  
Drawing room,**

Sebastian waited for his master to say something. He had almost finished with the book, and it was about time he said something. Sebastian couldn't get his mind off of Lyra Grace, the woman charmed him like no other, and her eyes, and he knew he saw them glow, just for a second. He wondered what she was, and was baffled how she didn't notice it till now. And the kiss they shared, scent lingered on his face, and Sebastian adored it. His master, closed the book and turned to Sebastian. "We know the history of it all. Why this is all happening, and frankly speaking, this is just too stupid if you ask me." Ciel said, and Sebastian smirked. "Bring Lyra here." Sebastian bowed to his master and walked off, back into the room where he left the woman alone.

He opened to door to find her fiddling with the hem of her dress, and Sebastian spoke, "Young master wishes to see you, Miss Lyra." Lyra's heart skipped a beat when she heard Sebastian's voice. She looked to see him, with a startled expression, not expecting him there at that time, and she could see him smirk. Lyra frowned slightly and got up and walked outside. "Was he satisfied?" She asked him and Sebastian nodded. "He knows the history of The Higher Guard. He needs to certain the roots now, and we can catch the people responsible." Lyra sighed and looked to her left as she walked, wondering if Ciel would ever let her go back to Cheshire, her home. "Miss Lyra." Sebastian began and Lyra's ears perked up, Sebastian was about to tell her he wouldn't let her leave, but the drawing room was close by. He refrained from telling her what he thought and stayed quiet.

Lyra's heart was beating hard against her chest.

What was he going to tell her?

As soon as Ciel saw her he turned to the book and frowned hard. Lyra loved children, but this boy confused her and she cocked her eyebrow trying to deduce his thoughts. "Lord Phantomhive?" Even Ciel was no fool, as he knew what Lyra called him sounded more sarcastic than respectful. But he wouldn't comment on that now. "Your information proved useful." He said, and coughed. Lyra smirked and nodded. "I'm glad." She said and cleared her throat. "Well then, I wish you both good luck in finding the ones you need to seek, and now-"Lyra got up. "-I shall be on my way back to Cheshire." She smiled at Ciel, and walked to the door when Sebastian caught her arm. "Let go-""Don't let her leave, Sebastian." Lyra's eyes widened. She turned to Ciel and frowned. "And why not? Listen child, I don't know what gives you the right to decide what I do with my life and what I don't." Ciel frowned at what she called him. "I'm not a child." He fought back and stood up. "And we're fighting for that now? You certainly are a child." Ciel hated this conversation. "Tie her up if you have to. Don't let her leave, Sebastian." Sebastian smirked at the words of his master and dragged Lyra out of the room.

Lyra didn't realize she was crying. She was pushed into the room she shared with Sebastian and she sobbed. "I want to go home." She said, and Sebastian stared at her. "You…are revolting Sebastian!" She yelled at him. He stood there observing her. She was angry. And he found that intimidating. She was quiet when she cried. She sniffed and wiped her tears with her hand, and Sebastian gave her a handkerchief. Lyra stared at it and then looked at Sebastian's emotionless face and yanked the cloth off his hand, and it fell to the ground. Sebastian sighed and picked it up, and brushed it with his hand. "Miss Lyra, the reason he isn't letting you leave is because he cares for your safety." Lyra could laugh.

"That boy is cold hearted. He does not care for anyone." She spat and Sebastian chuckled. "You helped my master, and he is simply returning the favor. He's obliged to. And there's another reason-"Sebastian sat on the edge of the bed, right next to Lyra and took her hand in his. Lyra blushed at the sudden contact and looked at her hand. "-if the Scotland Yard were to discover you were alive, they would interrogate you and harm you in the process." Lyra's eyes widened and she turned to see Sebastian's eyes on her. "Then why don't you want me to leave?" She asked him, catching him off guard.

He didn't answer, he smiled.

"Because you interest me in more ways than one, Lyra." He didn't call her Miss Lyra again. When he said her name, her heart skipped a beat. She was repelled by him, yet, there was something attractive as well. "You…are you really a demon?" she whispered and Sebastian nodded.

"You aren't a human being either, Miss Lyra." He said and Lyra turned away. "I find that hard to believe." She said, and the butler chuckled. "I find it hard to believe you are human." He pressed the girl's hand to his lips and kissed the back of it, and Lyra blushed. "The kiss was…amazing." He said, and walked out. Lyra buried herself in the pillows and groaned.

* * *

**The Streets of London,  
18:00  
The same day,**

Asketel asked for Ciel Phantomhive's residence. They all pointed to one very large building a little afar from civilization and Asketel thanked them earnestly. He turned to look at someone who was staring at him. "I can take you there sir, yes I can." It was a little boy, who wore torn clothes. Asketel remembered it was the same boy he had given the taffy to. Asketel smiled at him and said, "Are you sure that isn't trouble, lad?" The boy nodded. "Right this way, sir!" The boy ran toward east and Asketel followed. 'He is God's son.' He thought to himself and followed quietly.

* * *

**Rooftops,  
18:09  
London**

The blonde sighed. No matter how much he tried to think he could never think of a proper comeback like his mentor. Grell Sutcliffe, as he knew, stood not too far away from him and he seemed to be lost in thought. 'He must be day dreaming about William again.' He thought to himself and walked up to the Grim Reaper and said, "Where do you think the lad ran off to?" He asked and Grell shrugged. "I saw him talk to some brown haired cutie pie just ten minutes ago. We have till midnight, so let's wait. He's heading to the Phantomhive Manor, so that means I can see Bassy." Grell went all googly-eyed again and the blonde sighed. "Ronald, my boy, you worry too much." Ronald, smirked and said, "I missed a date for this! Of course I'm pissed." He said, and looked to the streets. 'This better be worth it.' He thought to himself and waited.

* * *

**Phantomhive manor,  
18:30  
Gates**

Asketel turned to the boy and asked him his name. It was Dover. Dover was a small boy, around ten years of age. He seemed to cough a lot, and he stumbled while walking. Yet, he was helping Asketel and he couldn't be happier. Asketel admired the boy's strength and regretted that he had another favor to ask. "How do we get inside, Dover?" Dover smiled and said, "Phantomhive don't have many servants you see. We can walk through the main entrance and they won't know." Asketel liked the boy. Dover pushed open the gates and signaled the older man to stay quiet. Asketel nodded and followed the boy. Dover led him behind a bush, big enough to cover the both of them and whispered. "I don't want to ask you your business here sir, you helped me and I'm helping you." Dover smiled and coughed. Asketel rubbed the boy's back and watched him cough out phlegm.

"This way, sir!" He whispered and led Asketel behind the building.

* * *

**Phantomhive Manor,  
18:32  
Rooftops,**

Ronald was bored. Sometimes, he knew his job was dreadfully plain and had nothing much to do than wait for people to die. Grell seemed to be on cloud nine, since he was going to meet his 'Bassy' or whoever he meant. Ronald, with his experience with the pervert, figured that this Bassy person must be a male with good looks. Males didn't concern Ronald. He bothered only about the date he had missed today. William was ruthless when it came to romance and Ronald could do nothing about it.

He saw the boy and the older man enter the residence, and Ronald checked the time. He still had more than four hours left. The blonde sighed and turned to see Grell, talking to himself. Ronald closed his eyes and frowned.

* * *

**Phantomhive Manor,  
Kitchen,  
18:40**

Sebastian heard the door of the kitchen open. He knew who it was before they even came in. Bardroy vandalized the kitchen once again, and Sebastian had to cook dinner that night. Lyra entered and smiled at Sebastian who was stirring eggs. "Would you like me to help you?" She asked him and Sebastian chuckled. Lyra frowned and turned away. "Sebastian…what is it about me that makes you so interested?" Sebastian stopped his movement and looked at her. "Miss Lyra, you do not see how truly astounding you are. Everything you do captivates me, amuses me, and I cannot discern what you will do next. Most people are predictable, but you…you are nothing comparable." Lyra stared at his face and thought, 'He speaks as though he's in love with me, but demons cannot love.' Sebastian chuckled and said, "Demons cannot love, Miss Lyra." Lyra's eyes widened. "H-How-""I can read you like a book, yet, at the same time, I cannot."

She walked to Sebastian and held his hand.

He looked at her from his side, and smiled slightly.

"I want to know…more about myself." She said, and Sebastian was relieved. These were the words he was expected to hear from her mouth and he heard them.

Finally there won't be anything stopping him.

Not even Lyra herself.

Then Sebastian felt something. He tensed and Lyra felt his muscles harden. "Something wrong-"Sebastian pulled her closer and frowned slightly. It was as if he felt another presence nearby. "Hold onto me." Sebastian said, and Lyra obeyed. When she touched his chest, Sebastian felt happiness, but he ignored that. He grabbed her waist and jumped out of the window. Lyra gasped and held onto the butler tighter, and he chuckled. "I will never let you fall." He said, and Lyra didn't let go. She buried her head onto his chest and clutched him tighter. Sure, she knew he was a demon now, but that didn't mean he could hop off windows and land on the ground fifty feet below like it was no task. He lay Lyra next to him, and she was still holding him. Sebastian breathed on her neck and Lyra shuddered and released him, but then she heard something.

A chainsaw.

Lyra turned to her left and saw a man, clad in red, his hair was red and he had a chain saw. Sebastian sighed and pulled the woman closer to him. The red haired man was glaring at the girl, and she felt threatened. "Bassy! Who is _she_?" Bassy? Lyra chuckled slightly at the nickname and Sebastian didn't release her. "Who is this man, Sebastian?" She whispered to him.

Something was strange and even she knew it. She wasn't feeling afraid. She was still clutching onto Sebastian, like her life depended on it, and she wasn't afraid. "His name is Grell Sutcliffe. He isn't human either." Lyra's eyes widened and she said, "Then what is he?" "Enough talking to my Bassy girlie!" Lyra yelped when Grell came forward to attack her and Sebastian scooped her off her feet and jumped up to the rooftop. He lay Lyra there and said, "I'll take care of him. You take care of yourself." Lyra blushed and Sebastian hopped off. The she heard something behind her. She heard someone.

* * *

**Phantomhive Manor,  
Gardens,  
18:50**

Asketel was so close to the mansion. He could almost run out and grab the door and he would half accomplish his task. The boy next to him, Dover, began coughing again and Asketel prayed for him. "You can get in through there, sir." He pointed to the door, and Asketel nodded. He walked forward and a sudden noise caught his interest. It was a chainsaw. He walked carefully toward the noise as his curiosity got the best of him, and he saw a man with red hair and a man clad in black fighting. And Asketel's eyes widened as he witnessed the black haired man. He was no human. He was a demon. He could identify a demon anywhere, those eyes like death. Asketel knew about those creatures feeding on human souls. And then his gaze turned to the rooftops and Asketel's hopes crashed.

It was that woman.

The woman he thought was dead.

* * *

**Phantomhive Manor,  
Rooftops,  
18:54**

Lyra gulped as she saw a blonde man standing not too far from her, staring at the fight below them. He hadn't seen her yet, so she thought if she got away from him, he wouldn't notice her and she would be unharmed. He had the same green eyes as Grell Sutcliffe and she gulped. She got up slowly, and she walked a step before she tripped. She gasped and fell sideways, sure she would fall of the roof, and just then someone caught her.

She looked up and saw green eyes.

"Whoa, careful there." He said, and placed her carefully next to him. Lyra stared at him and asked, "Who are you?" The blonde smiled and said, ""I am the next Reaper, Ronald ' to Die'!" Lyra just stared at him, unsure of how to react. Ronald sighed and said, "Oh forget it." Lyra smiled slightly and turned to see Sebastian and Grell's fight. "Why is that Grell person fighting Sebastian?" Ronald pushed up his glasses and looked at Lyra. "Maybe it's because he loves him. Old man Sutcliffe always talks about someone named Bassy. I'm only guessing it's that guy over there." Lyra chuckled slightly. "Hey, you free like, tomorrow night? I was thinking you and I could hit the streets of London, and you know, get to know each other." Ronald winked and smirked at Lyra.

"No." She said, and Ronald immediately looked dejected. Lyra's gaze fell downwards and she saw someone. Even if it were a brief second, she recognized him. Lyra's eyes widened and she said, "Sebastian…" She sat down on the roof and Ronald stared at her. "You okay miss?" Lyra had tears flowing down her eyes.

_A loud ringing was all she could hear. And a man. She saw a man. A man, who was singing a song about death._

"Sebastian!" She yelled.

The butler turned to her and looked. He quickly went to Lyra and caught her and frowned at the state she was in. "Secrets, secrets, we all have our secrets." Sebastian waited. "Kill, kill, where do I start?" Sebastian's eyes widened. 'Is she getting her memory back?' Lyra closed her eyes and continued. "Secrets, secrets, they're meant to be hidden. Someone in the way, rip out their heart," Lyra pointed downwards and said, "The man who sang a song about death." Sebastian quickly jumped downwards and saw that the door to the mansion was open.

Then he heard coughs.

He turned to see a child, coughing his heart out.

* * *

**Phantomhive Manor,  
19:20  
Hallways,**

Asketel was sure she was dead. The entire library went up in flames and nothing remained. He was sure she was the one who was there that day. Did the demon have something to do with it? He had to complete his task, he walked through the hallways, and a sudden headache caused him to stop. He knew he would fail if he didn't escape that minute. So, Asketel decided he would try the next day, when he was at his full. He walked to the back of the mansion, and opened the window. He jumped out of it, whispering the name of God, and prayed for Dover's health.

* * *

**Phantomhive Manor,  
19:34  
Gardens**

Sebastian brought Lyra down from the roof, and she caught sight of the child coughing out blood. She gasped and ran to him and nestled him in her lap. Sebastian watched the spectacle and smiled slightly. Lyra spoke softly to the boy and he smiled. "My name's Dover. You're pretty miss." Lyra didn't want the boy to die. She heard footsteps behind her, and she let tears fall down her face. Children dying due to illness and hunger, she's seen that happen. She's seen children who grew up around her die in front of her eyes. She bit her lip and spoke, "Dover, you are a strong boy." Dover smiled and coughed and someone touched her shoulder.

It was Ronald Knox.

"We've to do our job now, Miss. If you would kindly step aside." He said, politely, not liking the fact she was in tears. "What are you going to do to him?" she asked, and before Ronald could say anything, Grell said, "We're going to collect his Soul girlie, so step aside." Lyra's eyes widened. "That's your job?" Ronald didn't say anything. "Please, he's just a boy." She cried. Ronald knelt to her and said, "This is what we do, Miss." He hated that she cried. She was beautiful, and tears made her prettier, but her sadness dissolved him.

Sebastian hated the fact that younger Grim Reaper was so close to Lyra. Too close for comfort, so he walked up to her and pulled her to him. The blonde looked up at the demon, and frowned slightly. Sebastian smirked at him, and he let Lyra cry on his shoulder. The ritual was done.

Dover was no more.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger? Heh, not quite. Well, readers, I'm sorry for the long wait! I had to check out college applications and prepare for entrance as well! Gah! Why can't life be easier? .  
Anyways, tell me what you think of the story so far, and if you all are wondering, yes, I like Ronald Knox, he's adorable. :3  
Read and review!~**


	7. Chapter Six - Abduction

**Phantomhive Manor,  
20:30  
Dining Hall,**

Lyra couldn't eat. She wasn't treated like a slave in the house, she was a guest. And most of the time she only felt like an unwelcome one. Ciel was informed about what happened and he could understand what it felt like to have someone die in your arms, since he had experienced it. Sebastian couldn't understand what it felt like, and even if he did, he wouldn't particularly care. But he knew the woman's heart was frail and tender, and something as this wouldn't go without repercussions. Lyra couldn't get the thought of Dover out of her mind, it almost drove her insane. She stopped crying a while back, and her throat felt dry. She ate in silence, and didn't even bother to ask Ciel about her departure. She got up and walked quietly back to her room, Ciel frowning at her silence. Sebastian only believed she would get over it in a while, but he had a feeling he was wrong.

Lyra was, and is, unpredictable.

The Grim Reapers left as soon as Grell collected the soul of the boy. But the blonde kept staring at Lyra and he looked disturbed by the fact she was clutching onto Sebastian as she cried. He looked like he could console her better, and he glared at the butler. All Sebastian could do was smirk at the boy, his intentions clear. That Grim Reaper found Lyra interesting as well. But, the demon butler wouldn't let anyone near her, no, he wanted her for himself. He would be the one to uncover her secrets and no one else.

His gaze turned to his master, who stood up and walked in the direction where Lyra went. Sebastian being the butler that he was, followed and stopped abruptly when Ciel stopped him, by raising his arm. "Don't follow." He said, and Sebastian nodded.

Ciel walked into Lyra's room and entered without knocking. He saw from the outside that she was crying. Ciel frowned at the sight and cleared his throat. Lyra looked up and saw him and sniffed. She wiped the tears off her face and she stood up. "Lord…Phantomhive…" She breathed, Ciel understanding the fact talking was difficult for her. "I'm sorry about what happened." Lyra cringed, recalling it once more, letting tears fall. "I too know what it's like to have someone die in your arms." Lyra looked at the boy's face in wonder. "Sometimes it's just unfair with how they die. They're young and when they do pass on-"Ciel winced, remembering the incident of Fred Aberline's death. "-you feel like it's your fault for not saving them in time." Lyra couldn't believe what she had heard. She stood up and walked to Ciel, and bent down to his level. Ciel noticed and stepped back. Lyra grabbed the boy by his shoulders and pulled him to her chest. Ciel struggled to get out of her hold, but stopped moving once her breathing increased. She was crying again. "Seems like I've made it worse…" He muttered and frowned slightly. "You've seen so much pain…Ciel…You're just a boy…" She cried. Ciel's stomach clenched. "You don't deserve so much…tell me, how many times have you been hugged recently?" None. Ciel frowned harder. "You've been forced to grow up so fast…how terrible life's been for you…" Lyra cried for him. Ciel breathed and muttered softly, "Nothing can change what has happened." Lyra hugged him even tighter and said, "But you've still got a future…" Ciel frowned. He pushed her away and muttered, "You worry too much." He said, and walked out. "Good night." He said, and walked off, his face red.

Lyra wiped the tears off her face and sighed. "He's so strong." She murmured, and someone chuckled. She turned around, and looked but saw no one there. "Sebastian?" It was him. "Miss Lyra, my master was right. You do worry too much." She frowned and got back up on her feet and sat on the bed. "It was a terrible sight for me, Sebastian." She said, and Sebastian listened. "Would you mind telling me?" Lyra gulped and stayed quiet, and the butler waited. "When I was little, I remember living in an orphanage. I had so many friends, but the closest was a little girl, from the German border. She was so kind, and I remember her face so clearly. Her name was Ida Fuhrmann. She was so happy all the time." Lyra was smiling as she spoke this. "But, a child from our orphanage died, die to a strong virus, and I…felt terrible. I couldn't eat well, neither could I smile any more. That boy was so young…he…what happened to him was terrible. And when a person you know passes away, it's a terrible feeling. Ida didn't like seeing me that sad. I remember she tried everything she could to make me smile again." Lyra took a deep breath. "One night, it all changed. Ida changed. She stopped smiling that innocent smile of hers. She…faked her smiles and laughter. Like something were eating her up from the inside. And there was something on her hand…a mark. Circular and it had a pentagram on it." Sebastian listened with interest now.

"And ever since that night, Ida was someone I began to despise. I don't even know why, but I stayed away from her. Like how I felt around you in the beginning." Sebastian smiled as he heard this. '_Like how I felt around you in the beginning'. _That meant that she didn't hate him anymore. "Ida came up to me one night. And she started to talk to me about the little things we did. I was twelve, at that time. And she was eleven. I remember how we laughed that night, it was nice. It felt nice. But that was also the last night I saw her. Alive." Sebastian suspected something from the beginning. "She was…lying there on her bed…covered in blood…her eyes so…empty…she was gone…not dead, but it felt as if she was eaten from the inside…I'm clearly not making any sense." Lyra said, shaking a little.

Sebastian's eyes widened.

"No, you actually are." He said, and Lyra looked up at him. "She was eaten by a demon." Lyra's eyes widened and she stood up. Sebastian pulled her arm and she sat back down. "That is the only logical explanation. She had a pentagram on her palm, which indicated she had made the Faustian contract. And, you felt distasteful feelings toward her after it, indicating she had been touched by a demon, and you hate demons." Lyra's eyes widened and she stared at his face. "Before you ask, I do not feed on little girls from orphanages." Lyra looked to her feet and closed her eyes. "Although her wish is what baffles me." Lyra listened. "A demon can make a contract only if the human has a wish they need fulfilled. And your friend, Ida's, wish was to see you happy one last time." Lyra had tears flowing down her cheek now. She shivered and Sebastian couldn't help but think that this woman cried a lot. But there was something about it that he couldn't understand. She cared about the goodness of others more than her own. She smelled like a divine being, but at the same time, she didn't. Sebastian grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, and he inhaled her scent. Lyra's face turned red immediately and she placed her hands on his chest. Sebastian pulled away and placed his lips on hers, but he couldn't kiss her. He frowned a little and tried moving forward, but he couldn't. He felt extremely reluctant, and he felt that familiar sense of fear again. Demons aren't afraid of anything, yet, there was something about her that confused him altogether. Lyra's eyes were wide open. Sebastian wasn't moving. He was just stationary. Lyra's heart beat heavily, and she clutched onto the butler's clothing in his torso and kissed him. She could move so freely against his lips, and Sebastian found that baffling.

He pulled her closer and she hugged him. She placed her hands on his face, and kissed him softly, but Sebastian didn't like soft. He was a demon, he didn't know soft. He grabbed her by the hip, and pushed her to the bed, and kissed her ferociously this time, not knowing where the sudden thirst came from. Lyra closed her eyes, and held the bed sheets and Sebastian kissed her neck, his hands travelling to her lower spine. Suddenly, she opened her eyes and noticed what was going on. Her eyes widened and she pushed him away. Sebastian's eyes were glowing and his eyes widened.

"Miss Lyra, your eyes are glowing." He stated. Lyra got up and looked at the mirror. She gasped.

Her eyes were glowing a bright red.

"What am I?" She whispered and the glowing didn't stop. She turned to Sebastian and he frowned. "I should leave, or something…very uncomfortable will occur." Before she could protest, he was out of the room.

Sebastian never felt such an urge to transform into his real form this much before.

* * *

**Grim Reaper Library,  
Midnight,**

Ronald walked through the records, searching for one in particular. Her name was Lyra Grace. He knew from the first glance that she wasn't human, and he was eager to find out who she was. William was actually shocked to see Ronald in the library, Ronald always complained on how boring the place was, and he never bothered to read. William at one point, believed that Ronald couldn't read, and here he was searching for a book about who knows what in the library. "Might I ask what you're looking for?" He asked, adjusting his glasses. Ronald chose to ignore him and his eyes fell on the book he was looking for. Ronald smiled widely and grabbed it, and William glanced at it. His eyes widened and he asked the younger Grim Reaper, "Have you met this woman?" Ronald nodded and as he read, his eyes widened with what he learnt about her. "Lyra is a-""Rare species, if you ask me. And interbreed of complicated proportions." Ronald placed the book back and turned to William. "You must not speak of this." Ronald nodded.

* * *

**?,  
The next day, **

Asketel kneeled before Father and closed his eyes. He awaited the impact which was yet to befall him. This was bound to happen for failing a task as important as the one he was assigned to. And that woman was alive. When Father heard of this, he was deeply distressed. He wouldn't beat Asketel now, no, now wasn't the time. He turned to the devotee and sighed. "End her miserable life, Asketel. It is your redemption." Asketel nodded and walked off.

Father turned around and opened the door to find the little boy asleep, holding the paper fan he had given him the other day. 'I am beginning to wonder if this will ever end.' He sighed and walked out, closing the door behind him.

* * *

**Phantomhive Manor,  
The next day,  
10:00**

Lyra woke up with a start. The sun was shining brightly and she wondered what time it was. Why hadn't Sebastian woken her up? And she remembered that he walked out last night abruptly after their 'session'. Lyra walked to the bathroom to wash herself up and stripped to take a shower. She began thinking about the eye glowing and how easy it was to kiss the butler. She felt a weird feeling of togetherness with him when she did, and it was the total opposite of what she felt when she stepped away from him. She felt as if she were feeling two different feelings about the same person as if she had two different personalities of sorts. Then suddenly the door opened and Lyra turned with sudden shock and screamed before throwing a mug at the intruder.

Sebastian caught the mug with ease.

"Get out Sebastian!" The butler chuckled and walked out apologizing to her, and waited in the room. Lyra came out, with her face red and her hair soaking wet. She frowned at the butler and he looked at her with an ever so innocent face.

"You-""I apologize." Lyra calmed down. "For startling you, not for what I saw, the experience was quite…thrilling." Lyra smacked him on his shoulder and the butler chuckled. "You honestly don't believe that can hurt me now do you?" He asked and Lyra pouted. "Next time you kiss me, I won't kiss back." And that threatened the butler in actuality. He chuckled at her mock humor but also felt threatened quite a bit. "Young master wished to visit the Queen today, he also requests you to join us." Lyra cocked her eye brow.

"Why? I thought if the Scotland Yard discovered about my existence then they-""Yes, but my master believes he can handle them on his own now." Lyra nodded and began to wonder how a fourteen year old boy can handle an entire police force with the help of a mere butler. Then something struck her mind.

Sebastian was a demon.

With what he had told her the day before, demon butlers sign some contract with the human in order to fulfill their demands. Did Ciel have a demand? She asked Sebastian and he stared at her.

"Yes, he does." Lyra gulped and asked him another question. One Sebastian was sure she would ask. "And after it was done, what happens then?" For some strange reason Sebastian, the demon butler felt uneasiness in telling her what his purposes were. "I will devour his soul." He stated and stared at her face, waiting for a reaction. Lyra didn't move. "What?" She asked him once more, and Sebastian just nodded. He was never like this, he never bothered about what people thought about his intentions, they were clear. "No…." Lyra said.

"He's just a boy." She said, and the butler didn't move. "Why do you need to-""It is a method of nutrition for me, Miss Lyra. Demons devour souls because it fulfills their appetite. It has been this way for centuries." Lyra didn't cry this time. She didn't know whom to feel sorry for.

Ciel for contracting a demon?

Or, Sebastian for being one?

"Where do I have to go now?" She asked, her voice a whisper. "Follow me." The butler said.

* * *

**An hour later,**

Sebastian helped Ciel get inside the carriage. Lyra was already inside, and the butler sat in front of her. To her left was Ciel, and she smiled at him, and he returned a frown. Lyra pouted and turned away, this sight amusing the butler. "Where are we going?" Lyra asked, and Ciel didn't answer. "Ciel, I asked you a question." She stated and the boy turned to look at her in anger. "You cannot address me as such!" He said, and Lyra cocked her eye brow. "I am neither a slave nor someone in particular, I can address a child in any way I want to." She said, and Ciel frowned harder. Sebastian chuckled slightly, and Lyra smiled. "We're going to Her Majesty's palace. We need to report to her about this rebellion as fast as possible. And that man you saw the other day, why do you think he was at my mansion?" Lyra thought about it and before she could say anything Sebastian spoke, "I can assume it was a plot to have her killed, young master." Lyra was shocked. "No, it looked as though he was surprised to see I was still alive. It's safe to assume he was after someone else. And Dover led him here." The carriage was quiet and Ciel spoke after sighing. "He was there to kill me." Sebastian smirked and Lyra turned to the boy and said, "I'm afraid so."

* * *

**Streets of London,  
11:16**

Asketel saw the carriage in which two of his prey were inside. He had to end the woman's life, if she reported to the Queen about his existence, which he knew she would know about, then it would be a major hurdle his Father would have to face. And God would be displeased with him, and the man didn't want him to hate him. He had to think of something to make the carriage stop and he turned to see an old man trying to cross the road. Asketel muttered a prayer and pushed the man before the carriage, and the vehicle stopped abruptly, turning steeply to one side, before rolling over.

Asketel ran to the spot and saw that the demon and the young boy weren't there, and before the demon returned, Asketel grabbed the girl and made a run for it.

* * *

**Inside the Carriage,  
11:16**

A sudden jerk made Lyra gasp. The carriage was driven carelessly to the side, and the woman clutched onto the railing of the carriage. "Sebas-Sebastian what's happening?" The butler seemed too casual about the situation and the carriage fell sideways and the woman screamed. Sebastian was for the first time, angered by the fact that he had to abandon Lyra for saving his master, but he would return for her. He grabbed Ciel and dashed outside and placed him carefully on the ground, and ran back to save the woman. But he was shocked.

Lyra was missing.

Sebastian smiled slightly, and he could see someone run off behind a building. Lyra's scent not too far off.

* * *

**?,  
11:20**

Lyra breathed hard. She beat the man who was carrying her and before she could yell, he covered her mouth with a cloth. Her cries were muffled and Asketel looked around him. There was no possible way for the demon to find him here. Demons relied on their sense of smell and intuition when in search of a person. He tore a bit of the woman's dress and threw it in the opposite direction, and took Lyra elsewhere. Lyra observed the man and once she recognized him, her eyes widened and she tried to escape even more. Asketel saw her tries and frowned slightly. He never liked ending people's lives. But, he had to do it. His Father assured him and the world a better future if he did God's bidding and for the betterment of the entire world sacrificing one or two lives weren't considered sins.

"I am sorry for what I am about to do to you, but Miss, God has ordered me to follow Him and I will never say nay." Asketel said, his voice showing that he was feeling uncomfortable. He took out a knife from his pocket and blinked once, Lyra's eyes widened with fear. "I promise you Miss, I will try and make this as painless as I can." He placed the knife by her neck and she let out a whimper. Asketel looked into her eyes and gasped.

They were glowing.

Asketel; stepped back and his mouth hung in shock. He didn't release her, but his stomach hurt, and his mouth went dry. His chest filled with emotion and he didn't know what to do. Suddenly, this woman seemed like the most precious thing to him in the world and suddenly, God didn't matter.

He forgot about the world as he saw those bloodshot eyes.

Asketel murmured something only he can hear and touched the woman's face. The skin was soft, just like he had imagined. He brushed her hair using his fingers and they were like soft velvet locks, just like he thought they would be. He took out the cloth from her mouth and kissed her, pushing himself on top of her, and Lyra struggled to push him away. He grabbed the woman and pulled her to himself, and kissed her neck, muttering something about God's gift to him. Lyra cried and yelled at this chance, and the man seemed too immersed in her scent.

She was intoxicating. Too much for him to handle.

And suddenly, Lyra felt herself being pulled away.

She saw black, and a faint color of red.

Her savior, the demon, had come to rescue her.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger? No? Ah well, my updates have been slow, I agree. But life has been throwing too many things at me all at once, and I'm just standing there taking the blows. Its hard when life's a mean b*tch isn't it? Gah! At least, it's safe to say I'm not the only one facing this trauma, everyone is. Choosing between two options both of which you really like/hate is the most difficult catch-22 situation one can be tangled up in.  
And about the story, how is it moving on so far? People are curious about who/what Lyra is, and don't worry we'll get there. And Asketel, whoa, his moves on the ladies, he he he :D  
I tried to make him mysterious as well, I don't think that turned out right. Tell me what you think? I love your feedback!  
Read and review!~**


	8. Chapter Seven - Confusion

**?  
11:20**

Sebastian glared at the man before him. He was clutching onto Lyra like his life depended on it, and there was a look of unquenchable thirst in his eyes. It didn't take long for Sebastian to figure out he wasn't human. "You are an angel, obeying Humans. Disgraceful." Sebastian spat, as he pulled Lyra off of him. The man wasn't afraid. He didn't look afraid. Lyra clutched onto Sebastian and buried her face in his chest. The butler wasn't about to let go of her yet. "She is a divine being!" The brown haired man yelled, and Lyra's grip on Sebastian's jacket tightened. "Funny, I figured that out myself." Sebastian pushed Lyra aside a little, and grabbed the man and pushed him to a wall. The man chuckled. "A mere demon whose quench hasn't been refreshed cannot beat me! I am the tool of God!" Sebastian chuckled, and kicked him to the ground. But then, the man, took something out of his pocket and pressed it to Sebastian's face. It burned. Even the demon butler, felt a little pain. "Sebastian!" Lyra yelled and ran toward him.

Asketel couldn't harm the woman, he stepped away before she got any closer. "Just who are you?" Lyra screamed at him and took hold of the demon, much to Asketel's opposition. He didn't want the demon to have his way with such a divine being. Asketel stepped forward to finish the demon off with the metal he was holding, but he couldn't pass. There was a white circle around the woman, and Sebastian noticed as well. "This metal, is God's gift to me!" Lyra noticed the metal and looked frightened. It was no ordinary metal. It was Uranium. And it was radioactive. Lyra got up, and turned to the man and he could see those glowing bloodshot eyes once more. "Stay away from him!" She moved her hand forward, and the man flew backwards, a massive gust of wind enveloped him. Sebastian stood up, his face looking normal like before. He witnessed the woman's newfound power and he was amazed. She had a grey aura around her, and he wondered. Grey is such an unusual color. "Lyra." He said, but she didn't hear. She was attacking the human as if she were possessed. Sebastian grabbed her by her arm, and then the wind stopped.

Lyra's eyes widened and her eyes stopped glowing. The aura disappeared and she felt extremely tired, she collapsed on the butler and he caught her effortlessly. "You're alright." She said, and Sebastian chuckled. "All thanks to you, Miss Lyra." Sebastian said, and took her away from there, certain that the man Lyra attacked, was no more.

* * *

**Streets of London,  
11:45  
The same day,**

Ciel despised waiting. What took Sebastian so long? Of course, getting back someone who was kidnapped was no big deal for him, unless-Ciel's eyes widened. What it those two were getting comfortable behind his back? Sebastian was a male after all. Ciel turned to his left and saw Sebastian carrying Lyra, in his arms, and the two looked frenzied. Ciel frowned, concluding that they had something between them. "Took you both long enough, even for what you did." Sebastian and Lyra looked at the boy with confused expressions. Although the butler understood what his master had meant, he decided to play this one off. Lyra didn't even begin to understand what Ciel meant, and she ignored it because he didn't mention it again. "What is he talking about Sebastian?" She whispered to the butler and he just smirked at her, Lyra growing more confused than before. Ciel had to figure out what kind of relationship Sebastian and Lyra shared, because he's been observing the butler ever since Lyra got here. He's been protective of her, and even when Ciel hadn't ordered him to go save her, he dashed off all on his own.

It would be really interesting if there was actually something there.

Ciel had always been curious about the butler's mind, and thanks to the woman, he had access to what he's been thinking.

Ciel grinned as the two got into the carriage to visit the Queen.

* * *

**An hour later, **

The three got out of the carriage and Lyra stayed close to Sebastian all through the ride. She clutched onto his hand whenever she felt a jerk, still frenzied from the previous encounter. She couldn't talk to Ciel about it, and Sebastian hasn't said a word. Ciel had asked him who the kidnapper was, and Sebastian had told him it was a brown haired man. And then he said nothing else. It was obvious to Lyra that Sebastian was dodging the truth, but she didn't know why. Just before they got down, the butler whispered to Lyra, "We'll have a long talk tonight when we get back." For some reason, Lyra looked forward to it. She owed Sebastian for saving her life, and he was there in the nick of time, rescuing her from that man. She couldn't remember everything clearly, only till the point Sebastian pulled her away from the man, and the next thing she knew she was being carried out. It hurt her head when she tried to think of what happened in between, so she didn't right then.

They walked through the hall, led by the Queen's butler, and Lyra still held onto the demon butler. As they walked inside a room, Lyra could see a woman, in black, her face covered with a veil. The Queen spoke to her butler and he turned to the three and spoke, "The Queen wishes to know who this young lady is." The butler seemed somewhat familiar to Lyra, she felt like she had seen him before. He had brown hair, and an angelic face, almost as if he was as old as she was. But from his eyes she could tell he was older. Ciel bowed, and said, "Your Majesty, this woman is Lyra Grace, a librarian of the Old Historian Library, which erupted in flames a week ago." The Queen nodded and ushered her butler to bend down for her to pass the message to him. But he seemed awed with Lyra for some reason, looking at her as if he had seen her before. Lyra shared his gaze and felt that feeling of nostalgia. The Queen's butler bent to her, and a minute later, he nodded. "The Queen wishes to know what information you have gathered about the rebellion." His gaze met Lyra's once more, and this time Sebastian glared at him.

Ciel explained to them, and Sebastian intervened and explained as much as he could.

All through the talk, Lyra had been quiet.

The Queen's butler bent to the Queen and waited. He turned to the three, more specifically to Lyra and said, "The woman, what is to do with her?" Sebastian glared at him, and the other butler turned to him and cocked his eyebrow. "She stays with us, Your Majesty." Ciel informed them, and the Queen apparently seemed alright with the thought, but the butler wasn't. He frowned and looked downwards, Ciel and Sebastian noticing his reaction.

As they walked back, the Queen's butler walked them to their carriage. All through the walk, Sebastian was as close as he could possibly be to Lyra, and pushed her away from the other butler. The brown haired butler observed Sebastian and seemed displeased with how he was treating Lyra. "My name is Samuel Walker." He stated and Sebastian nodded. Lyra didn't glance at him. Something about him seemed very familiar but she couldn't recall. "Miss Grace, I am terribly sorry for what happened to your library." Lyra turned to him, startled. "It wasn't…my library." She said, and Samuel smiled slightly. "Such a melodious voice, like an angel." Samuel said, and Lyra was confused. "Uh, thank you, sir?" Samuel took Lyra's hand in his and kissed it. "It was a pleasure to meet you." Lyra was pulled away from Samuel and Sebastian smiled at him. "Yes, indeed." He said, and the three got into the carriage.

Sebastian turned to Lyra who was looking out of the window toward Samuel. "He seems very familiar." She said, and Sebastian was displeased. "I wonder how." He muttered and Ciel thought the same.

* * *

**Grim Reaper Library,  
13:15  
The same day, **

"Ronald! Ronald!" the blonde turned toward the noise and found Grell running toward him. Ronald stepped aside, and Grell fell flat on his face on the ground. It was unusual to most reapers that Ronald was spending a lot of time in the library. Grell got back up and said, "That wasn't very nice." Ronald rolled his eyes and sighed. "We've got another job!" Grell said, seeming too pleased. "And that means I can see Bassy!" Ronald's ears perked and he smiled slightly. 'That means I can see Lyra.' He thought to himself and walked to Grell. "Let's leave then!" He said, pointing a thumbs up to his senior.

* * *

**The Palace,  
13:50  
The same day,**

The Queen suddenly felt very sleepy and wanted to nap. Samuel, her butler put her to sleep and walked outside to take care of other chores. He smiled as he thought about Lyra Grace. His expression softened, and his mind overflowed with emotion. 'She's grown up so much from the last time I saw her.' He thought to himself, and walked through the corridor. 'It seems to be some sort of reputation for the Queen. All her butlers have been angels so far.' He smiled and then the smile turned darker. 'Although, I am not the…average angel one could think of.' He smirked at nothing and continued his walk. 'And that _demon_…' His thoughts travelled to Sebastian. 'How dare he touch her?' He frowned, and then sighed. 'She didn't seem to mind, I surely hope she hasn't fallen for him.' Samuel pouted slightly and groaned. 'Runs in the family. Being attracted to demons.' He frowned childishly.

* * *

**Phantomhive Manor,  
14:20  
The same day,**

Ciel sighed. He was tired, both physically and mentally. The Queen hadn't ordered him to do anything as of yet, and he lay there on his bed, tired to even move. Sebastian was with Lyra and-Ciel's eyes widened. Sebastian was with Lyra! Ciel smirked and snuck out of his room, trying to find his other servants. He found Mey-Rin and Finny in the corridor and he cleared his throat. "I have a task for the both of you. Include Bardroy in this as well." Mey-Rin and Finny seemed overjoyed. "I want you to spy on Sebastian and Lyra. Find out if they're…just tell me whatever you see them do together." Mey-Rin almost had a nosebleed. Finny nodded, and the two servants went to find Bardroy to begin their mission.

The three servants peeked in through Lyra's room and found Sebastian and herself in a conversation.

And Mey-Rin noticed the two were very close for comfort.

Sebastian was confused about Lyra's identity now more than ever. "Sebastian, what happened back there?" He didn't answer. "You haven't told me anything, and that man who took me was the same man that burned the library." She said, now looking at him. Sebastian nodded and said, "I thought of that. For some reason, he wants you dead, but when he had you he didn't try to kill you." Lyra blushed at the thought, and frowned. "He harassed me." Sebastian sat next to the woman, and breathed on her neck. Lyra shuddered and she swore she heard a yelp from outside the door. "I will never let anyone touch you." He said, and Lyra smiled a little. She turned to the butler and said, "Now what happens?" she asked him and Sebastian chuckled. "I'm not quite sure, Miss Lyra." Lyra looked back down at her hands, and said, "Have you figured out anything? About me?" Sebastian sighed. "I know someone who can tell us what you are." Lyra turned to the butler with amazement. She held his hand and said, "Who is that someone? We should go to him!" She said, and Sebastian chuckled. He kissed the woman's nose and turned to the door and closed it in an instant sending the three servants flying backwards till they hit the wall.

"What-"Sebastian grabbed the woman and kissed her neck, and said, "You intoxicate me, Miss Lyra." She held onto him and stayed put. "I…don't know you enough, Sebastian." He pushed himself off her, and looked at her face with confusion. "I mean, I…I hated you in the beginning, but you…you aren't someone worth hating." Sebastian chuckled darkly. "I am a demon, Miss Lyra." He reminded her and Lyra shook her head, "But you haven't hurt me! Not once!" She caught him and pushed herself onto him. "I feel so confused lately…please understand." Sebastian sat on the bed unmoving, Lyra clutching onto his vest. He placed his hand on her lower back and muttered, "I will try," Sebastian then groaned. "What's wrong?" Lyra asked, and Sebastian sighed.

"Grim Reapers." He said, and got up and left. Lyra followed, curious.

* * *

**Outside the Manor,**

Ronald sighed. They had completed their work far before the time given to them, and now Grell and himself were on top of the roof of the Phantomhive manor, his red haired senior companion wanting to see one demon in particular. Sebastian walked outside the door and Grell jumped. He was ecstatic to see the butler but then his gaze travelled to the woman not too far behind him. Grell groaned and jumped in front of her and Lyra was startled. She didn't move, and Grell frowned. "You! You're trying to steal my Bassy away from me!" Lyra cocked her eyebrow at him and Ronald watched from above. He jumped downwards, laughing happily and took Lyra away. She yelped and Ronald said, "Don't worry, I won't let him hurt you." And winked at her. Lyra blushed and turned to look at Sebastian who was fighting off Grell.

Sebastian saw the blonde go away with Lyra and before he could go after her, Grell stopped him. "You don't need her!" Grell turned his Death Scythe on, and attacked th butler. "I win this fight, you give me a kiss Bassy!" Sebastian smirked and said, "If I win, I'll kill you." Grell's blood turned cold, and said, "You can't talk to a woman like that, but as it so happens, I am yours for the taking." Grell winked at Sebastian and the demon butler frowned. "Please refrain from talking to me in such a manner, I feel nauseous already."

Ronald lay Lyra on the ground and turned to her. "Who are you?" She asked him and Ronald frowned. "I'm Ronald Knox, we've met!" He pouted and Lyra chuckled. "Oh, I'm sorry. I knew who you were, but I was asking, what-""-You mean, you're wondering what a Grim Reaper is?" Lyra nodded. Ronald smirked at her and said, "So you remembered my name?" He walked closer to her and Lyra stared at him, and said, "It's…hard to forget, considering the…situation I…met you in." Ronald was walking around Lyra observing her. "You seem perfectly normal!" he blurted and Lyra was confused. "Ronald what are you-""-You are beautiful, Miss Grace." Ronald took her hand in his and kissed it, Lyra blushed at the way this Reaper was treating her and chuckled. "You're quite the gentleman, aren't you?" She teased and Ronald lit up. "That I am!" He said, and Lyra sighed. "Ronald, could you do me a favor?" She smiled at him and the blonde lit up. "Anything!" He said, his eyes now were hearts. "Take me back." She said, and Ronald looked dejected. "Alright." He murmured sadly and Lyra watched him.

He listened and did take her back.

Once they got back, Lyra waved at Ronald but he still looked sad. She smiled and kissed the blonde on his cheek and he smiled immediately after blushing a deep scarlet. "Well, nice to meet you, Ronald." She smiled and Sebastian frowned. Ronald turned to the butler and smirked. "Yeah, nice to meet you, my Grace." He said, and Lyra turned away, her face red with what he called her. After the Reapers left, Sebastian walked toward Lyra and glared at her. "What?" She asked him, her face still red. "He's a terrible flirt, Sebastian." She fought, and the butler said, "Yes, that he was." Lyra frowned and said, "What, are you jealous? You have no reason to be." She frowned harder.

Sebastian stopped in his tracks and smirked.

Lyra walked ahead of him and Sebastian suddenly heard his master call him. He pulled Lyra inside and went to see Ciel. "Where were the two of you?" He glared at the two, and Lyra cocked her eyebrow. "We were outside." Sebastian said, and Lyra looked at his face. Ciel nodded. "Is there something you wish for me to do, Young Lord?" Ciel frowned and said, "Nothing, you both seemed to be…missing for a while." He looked over at the two again and this time Lyra frowned. "What are you talking about?" She asked. Sebastian was smirking and Ciel remained expressionless. Lyra suddenly understood and stepped back. Her face went red and she frowned harder. "You!" She pointed to Ciel, and the boy jerked in surprise. "You're such a pervert!" She said and ran outside. Ciel frowned and said, "How d-dare she!?" Sebastian chuckled.

* * *

**That night, **

Lyra lay on her bed, thinking of what happened that day. She skipped dinner, not wanting to meet Ciel or Sebastian after the child's false accusations. The door creaked open and in entered Sebastian. "You seem worried." He said, smirking. Lyra got up and walked to him and frowned. "You are…" She groaned and turned around. "I cannot believe I have to put up with you!" She said, and closed her eyes, tightly. Sebastian sighed, and said, "To make things even, you anger me as well, at certain times, Miss Lyra, and angering a demon isn't the smartest thing to do." Lyra huffed and said, "Like I asked you earlier, why do you care? Are you jealous? I didn't know demons could get jealous. And, you certainly don't have the reason to-" Lyra was pushed toward the wall and Sebastian was glaring at her. The woman gasped as his grip was tight against her skin. "You know nothing about demons, Miss Lyra." He said, his voice dangerously low. Lyra was afraid of this side of Sebastian. "Let g-go of me, please." Lyra whispered and Sebastian didn't listen. He bit the skin on Lyra's neck, and his left hand covered her mouth before she yelled. Lyra struggled in his hold and tried to push him away. But nothing happened.

Sebastian didn't sense that feeling of fear he felt when he got too close to her.

He pressed his lips against hers and this time, he could kiss her.

He kissed her forcefully, roughly and fervently, and Lyra didn't move a muscle. Sebastian's hands encased her body, and he pulled her closer. Lyra kissed back slowly, and when the butler bit her lip, she yelped. She pushed him away, this time successfully and noticed there was blood oozing out of her bottom lip. Sebastian smirked and Lyra winced. "What is the matter with you?" She whispered to him and sighed. "I barely know you and here I am making out with you." She said, and Sebastian was quiet. "I feel so…dirty." She said, and the butler laughed. "Impure?" He questioned and she looked at him, baffled.

"How did you know I was going to say that?"

Sebastian smirked. "I had a hunch." He said, and wiped the blood off her lips with his thumb. "I need to sleep, Sebastian." She said, and lay on the bed. The butler watched her as she dozed.

* * *

**?  
Midnight**

Asketel returned home, damaged from the battle he had with the demon butler. The Uranium metal which was once embedded in his spine had no effect against the demon, at least not as much as he wanted it. Father didn't seem displeased with Asketel, but wondered with what his follower had told him about the woman. There was a knock on the door, and Father opened it and he frowned. "It's you." He said, and the visitor entered. "I promised I wouldn't interfere with your plans. I am neither on your side, nor am I with the Queen." He said. "Spit it out, Samuel." He said, and the brown haired man turned to Asketel. "Stay away from my daughter, Fallen One." He glared and Asketel shuddered. "Oswin, if you harm her, I will not spare you." Samuel said, and Oswin chuckled. "It was you who abandoned her, Samuel." Samuel glared at him, and said, "Her mother abandoned her, not I. I did not know about her existence until after she was born. It was too late by then." Samuel said, his gaze fixed on Oswin. "Do not speak to me like I'm an ally, Oswin, I am not." He said, and Oswin cocked his eyebrow. "I am not an ally, but if you harm my daughter, I will not hesitate to turn into an enemy." Samuel said, and walked out.

* * *

**A/N: Ah, so does this satisfy as a cliffhanger? There is still SO much in this story! One of the LONGEST ones I've ever thought about. And, there's a bit of SebbyxLyra action in this chapter, which I absolutely loved writing. ^.^  
So readers, tell me what you think so far? How's everything going? Any ideas on what Lyra is? I've stated a little bit. *wink*  
Read and review!~**


	9. Chapter Eight - Anger

**Phantomhive Manor,  
21 ****January  
Guest Room  
8:30**

"Ah!" Lyra woke up as she felt herself fall off the bed and on to the ground. She turned to see what caused the fall and saw the butler standing there with a smirk on his face. Lyra groaned and said, "You could've woken me up, Sebastian that hurt." Sebastian chuckled and said, "I didn't feel like waking you, you were asleep. And I need to clean these sheets." Lyra glared and got up on her feet. And then a sudden thought entered her head and Lyra bit her lip, unsure whether or not she could ask the demon butler about it. But, even if she tried to hide that she wanted to ask him something, Sebastian caught on and said, "There's something on your mind, Miss Lyra." Lyra shook her head and got up on her feet and said, "Nothing that concerns you." Actually it didn't. Sebastian wasn't going to let her go that easily and he caught her arm and said, "Not so fast, I need to know more about you Miss Lyra, and I can only do that if you let me." Lyra sighed and said, "That Queen's butler…he seemed familiar somehow." Sebastian let the woman go and sighed. "Have you met him before?" Lyra stared at the butler like he was mad and said, "If I remembered that I wouldn't find it weird now, would I?" She snapped and walked off.

Sebastian wasn't smiling when she said that. He too knew that Samuel Walker was observing Lyra ever since he got to know about her name. He wasn't looking at her the way Sebastian was looking at her, but the eyes he held for her had some sort of meaning behind them. It was as if Samuel knew something more about Lyra than anyone else.

Sebastian had a feeling that he would get to know more about Lyra if he spoke to Samuel. But, he didn't have the opportunity now, so he would have to hold. He walked out and walked to his master's chambers to wake him up.

Ciel knew there was something odd about Lyra, and demanded Sebastian to tell him everything he knew about her. But he didn't, since Sebastian himself know nothing much. Only that Lyra Grace wasn't human. Ciel hadn't decided that Lyra would stay in his manor permanently, but whenever she was around, Sebastian acted differently. And this difference wasn't something common, and even Ciel could tell that. Although he didn't want Sebastian too close to the woman, since he believed it irritated Lyra in more than one ways, and now he didn't understand why he even cared about what irritated her or not. Ever since she hugged him and called him strong and said those words, Ciel avoided looking at her in the eye. 'Who does she think she is? My mother? My sister? She should know her place.' Ciel thought angrily, and walked to the dining hall. But, wouldn't it be nice if he actually had someone who cared for him after all the hurt he's been through? Someone like Lyra, who wasn't a child like himself. Even though she wasn't human, she still felt the feelings he did. Of course he didn't think all of these, it would be nice if he did.

Ciel walked inside and found his fiancé, Elizabeth sitting there and as soon as she caught sight of Ciel she pounced on him. "Ciel!" Ciel stumbled backwards and didn't know what to say. The very first thought that entered his head was how he would hide Lyra from her. If Elizabeth saw Lyra, then she would definitely ask her where she came from, what she was doing here, all of the things Ciel wanted to avoid. "E-Elizabeth?" The blonde girl stumbled backwards and clapped her hands together and said, "It's Lizzie, and don't look at me so surprised Ciel, shouldn't I visit you?" She pouted and Ciel groaned. "Of course, why not?" He asked, clearly not meaning it. He turned to Sebastian and the butler said, "I wasn't informed of her arrival, young master." Ciel muttered, "Hide Lyra. Elizabeth mustn't see her." Sebastian nodded, but it was too late. Lyra entered the room and stopped in her tracks. Elizabeth stared at the newcomer with awe. "And who might you be?" She asked and Ciel slapped his forehead. "My name is Lyra Grace, it's really nice to-"Elizabeth tackled the woman to the ground and hugged her. Lyra stared at her with wide eyes and turned to Sebastian and Ciel. "You're so beautiful, you don't even look like a maid!" Lyra frowned at the little girl's statement. "You think I'm a-"Sebastian pulled the girl up to her feet and whispered in her ear. "Let Lady Elizabeth think that way of you, for now." Lyra didn't want to go ahead with it, since she didn't want to be mistaken for a maid, but she went along with it since Ciel looked scared.

"Ciel, you never told me you got a new maid!" Ciel cleared his throat, and turned to his fiancé and said, "She's here because of Sebastian." Ciel smirked to himself, and Elizabeth turned to the butler with heart shaped eyes. "She's your lover?" Lyra glared at the young boy and thought to herself, 'I'm trying to help this brat here and he goes around spreading rumors! The nerve!' Lyra turned to Sebastian and saw that he was chuckling. This sight of the butler somewhat scared her, since he was never this…shy. She knew he was faking it. "Sebastian?" She questioned and he turned to the blonde girl and said, "Young master was kind enough to let her stay here. I cannot imagine waking up in the mornings without having to see her face." Elizabeth squealed and Lyra gasped. 'Such a brilliant liar! She bought it too!' Ciel frowned, knowing his plan to humiliate the butler backfired. Lyra couldn't say anything when Elizabeth turned to her and said, "You two make a very cute couple! This calls for a celebration!" The blonde turned to her maid and said, "Paula! Arrange for a party for dear Sebastian and Lyra's engagement!" Ciel coughed and Sebastian smiled. Lyra glared at the men in the room and felt the urge to push the boy out of the window. "Engagement?" She questioned, gritting her teeth. "Sebastian, take…Lyra out for some time to cool off, will you?" Ciel said, smirking. Lyra loved children, but this child had gone too far. Sebastian pulled the girl away and walked out.

"What is the matter with you people? I am not your lover!" Sebastian chuckled and said, "Yes that you aren't." But Sebastian swore that he thought he was lying. "And what a liar you are! Won't wake up in the mornings without looking at me! I can't believe she bought it. I could tell so very easily that you were lying." Lyra said, folding her hands. Sebastian was quiet. He stopped walking all of a sudden, and turned to look at the woman. "You're acting strange." Lyra noted and Sebastian observed the girl's face, as if he were searching for some sort of sign. "Lyra…" He breathed and his right arm reached her face, and Lyra allowed him to touch her. Sebastian suddenly stopped what he was doing, and turned around and walked off. Lyra stared at the butler, this time not saying anything. This side of Sebastian was…different. He was much softer, which she knew he wasn't. She followed the butler and said, "Where are we going?" Sebastian didn't reply right away, and Lyra found that odd. "Sebastian-""Young master hadn't told me where to take you." And he stopped talking once again. "Sebastian, stop." She said, but the butler didn't stop. Lyra caught his arm and said, "What's wrong with you all of a sudden?" She asked, and the butler turned to face her. Sebastian smiled and said, "What are you to me, Miss Lyra?" Lyra's eyes widened and Sebastian chuckled. "I expected the very same reaction." This wasn't like Sebastian. He wasn't this sensitive. "Are you pretending?" She asked, and Sebastian walked away after chuckling. "Sebastian!" She yelled and he stopped before saying, "Sometimes, you are loud, and that annoys me. Demons cannot love, Miss Lyra, keep that in mind." But when he said, it, he felt a pang of pain flood in his chest. Yes, it wasn't like him at all.

* * *

**?  
11:45**

Oswin turned to his godson and spoke, "You must hide in here, if you don't want the bad men to catch you, alright?" Addison nodded with haste and smiled. "I always love playing games with you, Uncle Oswin!" Oswin smiled and said, "No matter what noise comes, you must stay here, and not go outside." Addison nodded and Oswin patted him on the head. "I will be leaving me now." Oswin walked outside and saw Asketel sitting there, and he said, "Did Samuel come here again?" Asketel shook his head and said, "No Father, but are you going to listen to him?" "About what, Asketel?" Asketel gulped and said, "About leaving his daughter alone." Oswin turned to the man and said, "You aren't human, Asketel. You are an angel, you know that do you not?" Asketel nodded. "Tell me, are you attracted to that half-breed woman?" Asketel winced and stayed quiet, knowing what Oswin said was true. "You don't know her enough to love her, Asketel." But Asketel wasn't sure. She was a beautiful creature, so pure, and innocent. "Angels are prone to being attracted to such...creatures. I don't blame you, but God does not want you to be wasting time with her, Asketel." The devotee nodded and said, "What must I do, Father?" Oswin didn't even think twice. "Kill Ciel Phantomhive, this time, use it." Asketel nodded and before he walked away, Oswin continued. "If the demon and the woman come in your way, destroy them." Asketel walked off, this time not nodding.

He couldn't hurt her. He knew he couldn't. He should somehow manage to not get her involved.

* * *

**Noon,  
Grim Reaper Library,**

Ronald waved at William and was about to walk off when William stopped him. "You seem to be really attracted to that woman." Ronald nodded and said, "Lyra's a beautiful catch don't you think?" He winked and William sighed. "You say that to every woman you come across." Ronald didn't want to argue back and waste time. He had a day off that day, and that meant visiting Lyra. He left his death scythe behind and waded off, and entered the streets of London in an instant. 'Alright, now to-'then something caught his eye, rather someone. He was a brown haired man, and he had a rather youthful appearance. He wore a cloak, as if he were trying to hide something and Ronald was suspicious immediately. Something was off about the man, and he knew that the man he was looking at wasn't entirely human. 'An angel in the streets of London?' He thought and wondered whether or not to follow him. The angel walked closer to the direction of the Phantomhive mansion and the only thing which came into his mind was that he was after Lyra.

He didn't know why he thought it, but it seemed to make a lot of sense.

"I'm not letting you get away that easily, angel man." Ronald said, and followed. "I won't let you harm Lyra." Maybe the angel was after Lyra because of what she was. Ronald walked closer to the man and found that he was walking behind the mansion. "What're you planning? Should I let Sebastian know-"Ronald frowned. The butler was close enough to Lyra and Ronald didn't want to take help from a demon. Ronald walked behind the angel and cleared his throat. Ronald noticed where they were, right behind the mansion. "Where do you think you're going there, angel man?" Ronald said, and the browned haired male stopped dead on his tracks. He turned around and faced the Grim Reaper and smirked. "Whoa, if old man Sutcliffe saw you he'd be all over you." Ronald commented. "I thought you Grim Reapers were neutral with all this." Ronald smirked widely and said, "We are. But, you can't deny love." Ronald smiled as he thought of holding Lyra in his arms, and kissing her senseless. "And I also believed they were too busy for such attachments." The man commented. "She's different you know, hey! Why am I even telling you all of this anyway?" Ronald was angry now.

Asketel stopped and thought about it for a second. A woman? In this mansion? Was it the woman Asketel was so infatuated with? Was this Grim Reaper attracted to her as well? Asketel frowned. "A divine being such as yourself mustn't get in my way. I cannot harm you." Asketel said, and Ronald chuckled. "You can't hurt me-"His eyes widened. He didn't have his scythe with him. Ronald growled and thought of the one thing he dreaded thinking about. He hopped on the railing of the gate and said to the angel, "I'll just go and let that demon know you're here to see him." Ronald hopped off and entered the gardens of the mansion. He hopped on top of the roof of the mansion and waited. He knew Sebastian would pick off his presence and come to him.

* * *

**Phantomhive Manor  
12:15**

Sebastian was glad he had nothing to do that day. Lady Elizabeth insisted that she would decorate the halls since it was for the butler and Lyra, and that the butler and his lovely fiancé mustn't work at all. Ciel found all of this extremely amusing. Sebastian walked Lyra to her room, and left her there. He hadn't spoken a word to her, and he knew he was acting differently toward her, and he couldn't quite understand that. And right then, he felt something. A presence. Of a Grim Reaper. Sebastian frowned and quickly went to the roof and found the familiar blonde Grim Reaper, leaning by the ledge, seemingly waiting for someone. "I was waiting for you, demon butler." He said, and Sebastian smirked. On the inside though, he wasn't that happy. He knew what kind of eyes this Grim Reaper had on Lyra and he didn't like it. "And you waited for?" Ronald frowned, not liking the fact he was taking help from the demon. "An angel is on his way here." Sebastian frowned immediately knowing right away who the Grim Reaper was talking about. "Where is he?" He asked and Ronald pointed west, downward. Sebastian smirked and said, "It's unusual that the Grim Reapers are actually helping me with something. Divine beings helping a demon such as myself-""Don't flatter yourself. I'm helping Lyra." Sebastian wanted to frown, but the smile on his face didn't die.

He hopped off and went to confront the angel, while Ronald stayed behind. "I can visit Lyra now." He smirked and hopped inside the manor, through one of the windows. It wasn't hard for him to find her, he walked into the nearest room he could find, and there she was. He snuck up quietly behind her, and closed her eyes and said, "Guess who?"

* * *

**Phantomhive Manor,  
Guest room,  
12:25**

Lyra knew right away who it was, she smiled and said, "Ciel?" Ronald chuckled. "Or is it the man I saw a week before on the street? Yes, it's him. Only he has such rough hands such as these." Ronald frowned and turned her around and said, "Hey! My hands are soft, mind you!" Lyra chuckled and said, "Of course, Ronald." Lyra moved about a little and said, "So, what brings you here?" Ronald smiled and said, "Just came here to see you on my day off, milady." Lyra blushed at the way he was talking to her and Ronald took advantage of that. He scooted closer to her and said, "Lyra, why won't you come out with me? It'll be the best date ever!" Lyra gulped. This situation suddenly very uncomfortable. It wasn't that she thought Ronald was unattractive or anything, he was actually quite the charmer. "I bet Sebastian doesn't take you anywhere." Ronald pouted and Lyra bit her lower lip. "He's a butler, Ronald. He can't afford free time like that." Now it was as if Lyra wanted Sebastian to take her out. Ronald grabbed the woman's shoulders and said, "Lyra! He's a demon! He can't love anyone. I mean, he's strong and all yeah, but I can…I can give you all the time that he doesn't! He's only here for that kid's soul Lyra, not you." Lyra's eyes were wide. She didn't know what to say. She then remembered something. 'Demons cannot love Miss Lyra, keep that in mind.' That hurt her feelings, when he said it, and now she felt confused. She didn't know whether she loved Sebastian, she couldn't right? It wasn't that long, but she knew what she felt toward the butler, she didn't feel toward Ronald, and she didn't want to break it to him. "Ronald-"That was when it happened. Ronald pressed his lips to hers, and Lyra didn't push him away. She didn't know how to react, her eyes were wide, and her hands were frozen by her sides. Ronald continued kissing her, and pulled her closer, and Lyra tried pushing him away. She didn't kiss back, but when Ronald's hand reached her lower back, she gasped and that was when Ronald slid his tongue inside her mouth. She squirmed, afraid someone would see them.

'Sebastian…' She thought to herself and pushed Ronald away. She didn't slap him, no, something made her heart go out for the man standing before her. "Ronald, I love Sebastian!" That was when everything made sense. She did love him. She loved Sebastian. She didn't care if he was a demon, she didn't care that he couldn't love, she felt a little heartbroken, but she loved him nonetheless. Ronald stared at her face and suddenly, he was roughly pushed away, and Lyra gasped.

Ronald's neck was being strangled by none other than the black butler himself.

* * *

**Gardens  
Phantomhive Manor,  
12:16**

Sebastian jumped right in front of the angel and he smirked. "Hello there." Asketel groaned. He didn't want this mission to be a failure again. Father will be displeased, and he even went as far as to tell him to use _it_. That Lighter. "Get out of my way, demon." Asketel said, and Sebastian chuckled. "You are a very funny angel." Sebastian commented. "Take the woman, and leave. I only need Ciel Phantomhive." Asketel said, and Sebastian was amused. "You've been living with humans for so long, you've caught on to their stupidity." Sebastian said, and kicked the angel with his leg. Before Asketel could land from the kick, the demon butler caught him and rushed to the warehouse and it didn't take long for him to tie him up. "I'll deal with you after I deal with the Grim Reaper." Sebastian said, and rushed off.

When he reached the manor, he couldn't hear anything from inside Lyra's room. And just before he opened the door Sebastian heard something, "Lyra! He's a demon! He can't love anyone. I mean, he's strong and all yeah, but I can…I can give you all the time that he doesn't! He's only here for that kid's soul Lyra, not you." The butler remained expressionless, that part of what the Reaper told about him was true. But, he didn't like where this conversation was going. He couldn't imagine Ronald having his hands on Lyra, she wasn't his to begin with. But, Sebastian knew he was a demon, and he also knew demons cannot fall in love. Or can they? From the past few days he's been feeling less than a demon than he ever felt in his entire existence, and Sebastian couldn't remember how it felt to be human. It was so long ago, it felt to him that he might have been born a demon. "Ronald-"Lyra was cut off from what she was saying. Sebastian glared at the ground, knowing immediately what was happening. His eyes glowed and he felt anger in a way he hadn't felt before. He opened the door slightly and saw that she wasn't doing anything to push the Reaper off of her. Her eyes were wide, and her hands weren't moving. Ronald took advantage of her but right before the butler could react, Lyra pushed him and said, "Ronald, I love Sebastian!" The demon then lost it.

He pushed Ronald away from her, and pressed him against the wall. Sebastian was smiling, but his eyes were glowing. Lyra stood there, not sure what to do, but seeing Ronald in pain killed her slowly from inside. She felt terrible for him as it was, since his feelings weren't returned. And now he was being beaten for it? No, that wasn't right. Lyra then threw herself at the butler and held on to his back. Her chest pressed to his back, and Lyra breathed. "Sebastian…stop…" She said, and the butler didn't waver. "Please, stop Sebastian, I don't love him…I love…you." The demon pushed himself off the Grim Reaper and grabbed Lyra with his hands, and kissed her. That familiar sense of fear enveloped him, but he didn't care, her scent, her presence was what he needed. A drug, he would never get tired of. When Lyra kissed back, Sebastian felt himself calm down.

He couldn't say it.

He didn't know if he felt it.

So he didn't say it.

Lyra pulled away for air, and she embraced the butler. Sebastian held her, and glared at the Grim Reaper on the floor. Ronald was hurt, extremely but he wouldn't give up. There will come a time when he could have her, all for himself and Ronald would wait. He got up, and walked off, unable to look at Lyra again.

Sebastian held on to the woman and stared at her eyes. Red. That glow somewhat turned him on, and Sebastian smiled, that hungry side of him being born within. Lyra quickly turned to the window as if she felt someone there, and her eyes widened.

Fire.

"Sebastian-"The butler walked to the window and frowned. "That angel." He spat and turned to the woman, "Stay here." Of course, Lyra wouldn't listen. She just confessed to him, and staying away from him at this time was something she couldn't do. "I'll alert the other servants." Sebastian shook his head. "Don't be ridiculous, he's after the Young Master." Lyra pressed her lips in a thin line and said, "Then I'll tell Ciel. He deserves to know." Sebastian couldn't fight back this time, and he hopped out of the window. Lyra ran outside and toward the drawing room and opened the door. Ciel wasn't there. Elizabeth was, and Lyra cleared her throat. "Where's Ci-I mean, the Young Master?" Elizabeth smiled at her and said, "He just walked outside telling me that he needed some fresh air." Lyra's eyes widened. 'Oh no.' She thought and ran quickly barraged outside the manor and saw Ciel alone, by the garden and Lyra grabbed him and hugged him. "You're safe!" Ciel squirmed under her hold and said, "Unhand me woman!" Right then, there was a loud blast, something which gave Lyra a feeling of déjà vu. Her eyes widened and she pressed Ciel to her as close as she could, and she turned to see a brown haired man, with white wings, and something shimmering in his hand. A Lighter.

Her head spun, and she found it difficult to stand. "Sebastian…" The demon wasn't around. Where was he? Did the angel hurt him? No, he couldn't have. He was after Ciel and since Sebastian wanted to protect him, the angel must've-Lyra gasped and found it hard to breathe all of a sudden. She pushed away Ciel slightly, and walked forward, "Where are you going-"Ciel eyes widened. There was something off about Lyra. Her eyes were glowing red, and there was a whitish grey barrier around her. "Where's Sebastian?" She asked, and the angel smirked. "Gone." He said and Lyra felt fresh tears form in her eyes. "Did you kill him?" He asked, and the angel nodded.

Lyra lost it right then.

She let out a wail, too difficult for Ciel to stand close to her. It seemed demonic and grey wings emerged from her back. Ciel's eyes widened and at that minute, Lyra looked like a demon.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! Was bust with college entrances, and they're not done yet. (Sadly) And well, I'm close to reveal what Lyra is, for those who are wondering, and by the description I gave today I must've made something clear? Right? No? Okay then, review and tell me what you think about the story so far! Yes, poor Ronald, I love him personally, and I HAD to add something like this. And since Sebastian's a demon, well, it'll take time for him to go to that 'Lovey-dovey' level. It won't be like him, will it? And well, for those of you wondering about Ciel and Lyra's relationship, it's more of a brother-sister kind. And Elizabeth is annoying. How many of you think so? Review please~**


	10. Chapter Nine - Revelations

**A/N: This chapter is rated R. Lots of SMUT later in this chapter. You don't like SMUT, please you can skip the part, its captioned pretty obviously.**

* * *

**Phantomhive Manor  
Gardens,  
12:16**

Lyra's sharp screech left Ciel speechless. His eyes were wide at what he saw, this…creature was not the Lyra he knew. She had a white aura around her, and grey wings formed at her back. She looked like a demon, and she felt like one too. Her eyes were glowing red, not like Sebastian's pink but scarlet blood. Ciel swallowed and stood up, and he didn't realize his legs were shaking. Lyra had lost control, it would be foolish to approach her now. "Where's Sebastian?" She yelled, an immense gust of wind blowing on all fours. Ciel found it hard to even stand, and he looked at the other man in front of her.

Asketel didn't expect her to react in this way. Wasn't she an angel like himself? It didn't look that way to him now, and even if he was ashamed to admit it, he was now scared of her. Sebastian wasn't dead, Asketel locked the demon inside the storehouse, and he knew that wouldn't take the demon down even for an instant. Lyra glared at Asketel and in an instant she slapped the angel and he went flying trajectory. Lyra let out another wail, this time tears flowing down her eyes. "Sebas…tian…" She said, sinking to her knees and she turned to see Asketel stand up. Lyra growled once more and attacked the man, this time with her hand, the nails on her fingers abnormally larger than before. Ciel knew he had to stop the woman before he destroyed his manor, and he felt a slight tap on his shoulder. Ciel turned to see someone he never thought he would see at that minute.

Sebastian could agree that the angel was determined and that he had a very sharp mind. But locking him inside a room wasn't going to stop the demon, and he also knew that it gave Asketel enough time to find and kill his young master. Sebastian's eyes widened when he heard a shrill yell, unable to decipher who or what caused it. He broke down the door with ease, and stepped outside to find Lyra, or what looked like her, with grey wings and wind blowing harshly keeping her at the middle. Her eyes were a bloodshot red, and she was furious. The angel that locked him inside was bleeding profusely from his head, meaning Lyra had caused enough damage. Sebastian saw the creature which told him she loved him, sink down to her feet and start crying. Sebastian turned to look at his master and saw another person standing beside him. Sebastian had to leave Lyra there, for the time being, since his master needed attention. He made sure not to alert Lyra, and reached his master.

* * *

**Streets of London,  
12:00**

Samuel Walker waltzed through the streets of London, wanting to see his daughter once more. He knew Oswin would want her dead, and even after Samuel warned him, he knew Oswin wouldn't listen. Because he had Asketel on his side, and Asketel was a stronger Angel than he was. Samuel could feel something strange happening in the Phantomhive Manor, and he knew right away that his daughter was involved. He frowned slightly and quickly ran to the place, and his predictions were proved right. Lyra looked enraged, and Samuel immediately looked around for the demon butler. 'That's why she's angry.' He thought to himself and sighed. He saw Ciel Phantomhive staring at the feat before him in wonder and Samuel groaned. 'I have to explain things to them now, just brilliant.' He thought to himself and walked closer to the boy. He tapped the boy on his shoulder and cleared his throat.

Ciel looked like he saw a ghost. "You-""Yes, Earl Phantomhive, Samuel Walker at your service. I'm guessing you want some explaining?" Samuel asked, pointing his hand toward Lyra. Ciel followed his gaze and gulped. He frowned and turned back to the man and said, "You know about her." Samuel nodded. "Yes, I do. She's-"Samuel's gaze fell on the butler who stood beside his master. Samuel frowned slightly and said, "Please, go to Lyra, you're the reason she's furious. You, apparently are the only one who can calm her down. And when she does, she'll probably faint and wont wake up for a couple of hours." Samuel said, and Sebastian turned to his master. As much as he felt the urge to go there and hold Lyra in his arms, he needed his master's consent. He was a demon butler after all, and his master's words were absolute. "Listen to him Sebastian." Ciel spoke and the butler nodded and went away. "I'll explain to you, after Lyra's been tamed." Samuel said, and turned to watch the butler.

Sebastian slowly walked to Lyra who was crying, the wings on her back not disappearing. To Sebastian, she looked splendid. So much like a demon, he thought and smirked to himself. But she was hurting, and that made him feel a little uncomfortable. She almost killed Asketel because she thought Sebastian was killed. That was certainly not something a demon would do. "But I'd do that for her…" Sebastian didn't realize he was saying and bent down to her level and said, "Miss Lyra, are you hurt?" Lyra's eyes widened and she stared at the butler's face with shock. "Sebastian?" She questioned and the butler laughed. "Come now, you don't honestly believe a delinquent like himself could put me down, do you?" He said, as he grabbed Lyra's hand and pulled her up to his level. Lyra's hands shook, and all of a sudden she felt tired. The butler pulled her close and he placed his head in the crook of her neck and whispered, "Miss Lyra, you…are a marvelous creature." Lyra collapsed on the butler's chest, and Sebastian saw that she was back to normal.

Samuel was right.

The demon carried Lyra back to his master and saw Samuel glare at him. Sebastian shot him a smile and turned to see a sleeping Lyra in his arms. "Explain yourself now." Ciel said to Samuel and the angel cocked his eyebrow. "Aren't you going to invite me inside? And surely, Lyra needs rest." Samuel said, as he stroked the woman's hair. Sebastian suddenly became angry, and he frowned hard at the brown haired butler. "Don't be hostile, Sebastian Michaelis, Lyra Grace is my daughter." Samuel said, and that was enough to shock the both of them. They carried Lyra inside, with the woman sound asleep in the demon's arms. Sebastian placed Lyra on the bed and stared at her face. He smiled a little and walked out to the drawing room, where he knew that her secrets were going to be revealed.

Samuel Walker was graceful, or that was what Ciel thought of him. "What are you?" The boy asked, and Samuel clicked his tongue and said with a smile, "My, you're an impatient one aren't you?" Ciel turned red with anger and before he could say anything, Samuel continued. "I'll be kind and I'll answer your question. I'm an angel." "Somehow that doesn't surprise me." Sebastian spoke and Samuel nodded. "Although, what Lyra is, that's the true mystery." Sebastian said, and Samuel glared at him. 'Look at how he's talking about my daughter as if she's some crime. I despise demons.' Samuel thought and continued. "Is Lyra a half-angel?" Samuel thought before nodding, "You could say that, but that isn't the case entirely." Sebastian's eyes widened and he chuckled darkly.

"Angels seem to have treaded everywhere, haven't they?" The demon butler said, and Samuel growled. "How was it? The dark fruit?" Samuel fought the urge to fight and rip the demon's head off, but he couldn't risk making Lyra angry again. "What are you two talking about?" Samuel turned aside and said, "Lyra is half demon and half angel." Ciel's eyes widened and he couldn't think straight for a minute. "She's a what?" Samuel nodded. "Her mother was a demon. A succubus." Sebastian smiled darkly and said, "So that's how it happened." Samuel ignored the demon's comment and continued. "Long ago, angels from heaven descended down to the Earth, and fell in love with the mortals. They bore them children and one such child is the man who Lyra almost killed." Ciel listened. "He is the son of Azazel." Sebastian frowned slightly. "You aren't angels, are you?" He asked and Samuel sighed. "We're what you call Watchers. Angels who descended down to teach humankind everything we know. Knowledge and the gift of civilization." Ciel nodded and said, "Who are you then?" Samuel looked at him in wonder. "Azazel was the Angel or Watcher who taught humans how to use weaponry. Who are you then?" Samuel inhaled deeply and said, "My name is Araqiel. I'm not part of the Grigori. I'm just here on duty."

"There was a woman here that I fell in love with at first sight. She was beautiful, and her eyes captivated me the most. But being near her, felt…revolting. And I didn't like staying away from her, yet getting too close was too uncomfortable." Sebastian listened intently, as this was something similar to what Lyra felt with him in the beginning. "But I fell in love with her, and surprisingly, she came to me. She bore me a daughter and it was then I found out she was…Lili." Sebastian hadn't heard that name before. "Who's that?" Ciel asked and Samuel continued. "Adrat Lili. The demon of storms." "This is all too much to sink in." Ciel said, closing his eyes. "Although I knew it was impossible for demons to conceive, Lili was just half demon, but that didn't make her any less demonic. She tried to kill Lyra when she was a baby, while I on the other hand, knew nothing about Lyra until she was born. Lili left me after a while, and now I know that she left because she was pregnant. I found her after Lyra was born, and I saved my daughter in the nick of time. But, I could not raise her. So I left her in an orphanage." Sebastian knew Lyra's part of the story after that.

"I watched her every day, until she left the orphanage. She must've been fourteen when she did. Lyra had a gift from when she was young, the gift of Panmnesia. She could never forget anything she's read or witnessed. Thus, she could write those books for you about the rebellion, Ciel Phantomhive." Ciel watched the angel. "But as much as I want her to be more like me, she still has demonic traits like her mother. That gust of wind, and those red eyes. But her personality is nothing like her mother's and that I am proud of." Samuel said, standing up. "I request you to not tell her anything of her past, she won't take it well. I know it." Ciel didn't say anything. "And about the rebellion, after my daughter wakes up I want you to talk to her about a man named Oswin Bursnell. He's the leader of the cult." Ciel didn't say anything. "Are you going to say something at all?" The boy sighed and said, "Why are you the Queen's butler?" Samuel chuckled and said, "I'm protecting her." Ciel wasn't satisfied.

Samuel got up and walked to the door, "The man Lyra almost killed was Asketel, son of Azazel. The Queen, is the daughter of Samyaza, the leader of the Grigori, or what you call the Watchers."

That was a lot of information for Ciel to digest.

* * *

**Phantomhive Manor,  
16:00  
Guest room,**

Lyra woke up, having no memory of what happened to her. Her head spun, and she couldn't comprehend what day it was, she slowly got up and saw that the room was empty, no one was there. "Sebastian?" She said, softly, and the woman got out of the bed. She walked outside, and saw Mey-Rin sweeping the floor. "Oh, hello there, Mey-Rin." Lyra smiled and the maid frantically waved at her. "Miss Lyra are you alright?" Lyra nodded and said, "Yes, I am, thank you for asking Mey-Rin. Do you know where Sebastian is?" Mey-Rin blushed suddenly and said, "They're getting ready for the party of your engagement Miss Lyra!" Lyra's face turned red and she chuckled softly. "Uh…ok, do you know where-""Miss Lyra!" It was Elizabeth. Lyra turned around and saw the girl who had a wide smile on her head. "Sebastian told us you had a headache, how're you feeling?" Lyra nodded and said, "I'm better now." Although she was sure a headache wasn't all she felt. Lyra was led to some room by Elizabeth and her maid and she didn't say a word. She tried to recall what happened to her, and nothing made itself clear. "Um, where are you taking me, Lady-""Getting you ready of course!" Lyra sighed and let the girl do whatever she wanted with her. Her mind drifted to why there was a party in the first place and Lyra sighed. She told Sebastian she loved him, and she did, but he was a demon. He couldn't love anyone. In the end, all this party for her and Sebastian's engagement was a lie. And that made her a little depressed.

After a while, (and the struggle to put on a corset) Lyra was deemed ready to attend the ball. She wore a light pink gown, and her face was moderately dusted with make-up. Lyra looked at herself in the mirror and said, "I don't look like myself." Elizabeth nodded and said, "You look beautiful!" Lyra sighed and said, "Somehow that makes me feel bad." The blonde haired girl walked up to Lyra and said, "You are a very lucky person, Miss Lyra! Sebastian's a wonderful man!" Lyra smiled at the girl and walked out of the room. On the staircase she saw crowds of people gathered there. Lyra's eyes widened and she didn't know what to do. She hadn't been in such a crowded room in her life, and now that she was, she began to panic. "My goodness, there are so many people!" She said, her eyes wide. She walked slowly, knowing if she walked faster she would trip and fall and it would turn ugly. She couldn't find Sebastian anywhere, and she knew all this was just to make Elizabeth think that Lyra was just another maid in the household, and not the 'information gatherer.' 'Kill me now.' Lyra thought to herself and felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned to see Ciel.

"Oh my, you look so cute!" Lyra exclaimed and Ciel cleared his throat. "Would-would you…would y-you-"Lyra cocked her eyebrow not understanding what he wanted to try and tell her. "Elizabeth made me…she…she told me to dance with you so get on with it!" Lyra chuckled and patted the boy on his head and said, "I'd love to dance with you, Ciel." The boy's face reddened and he took Lyra's hand in his and led her to the dance floor. Ciel didn't think she was any different from before just because she was some crazy mix-breed. She was Lyra Grace, someone who cared about him and maybe he cared about her as well? If he did, it would be nice wouldn't it?

After the dance, Lyra kissed the boy's cheek and Ciel grunted and walked off. Lyra felt a little disheartened that Sebastian was nowhere to be seen, and it was supposed to be their engagement party wasn't it? Lyra was quiet and then she heard Elizabeth say, "Time for the couple to dance!" Lyra's expression didn't change, since Sebastian wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Miss Lyra?" She heard someone say behind her and she turned to see the butler in a black suit as usual, his arm extended toward her. Lyra blushed at the way he was looking at her and she took his arm. He led her to the center of the dance floor and the music was slow. "You look beautiful, Miss Lyra." Lyra blushed not knowing what to say. "You seem awfully quiet, I wonder why." Sebastian said, and even then Lyra didn't reply. 'All this is a lie.' She told herself in her mind, and breathed in. "Miss Lyra-""What happened to me, Sebastian?" It was the butler's turn to be quiet. "Sebastian, you…you do realize all this is a lie, right? Then you cannot expect me to be…as happy as you are." Lyra said, her voice a whisper. Sebastian sighed and said, "Do you want it to be a lie?" before she could say anything, Sebastian kissed her on the lips and Lyra's eyes widened. The room filled itself with 'awe's and 'ooh's and Lyra kissed the butler back. After pulling away Sebastian said, "Because right now, it doesn't look like a lie to me." Lyra's eyes widened and the ball ended. Sebastian vanished after that.

Lyra walked back to her room after dinner, and sat there trying to interpret what the butler told her. Did that mean he loved her as well? But wasn't he the one who said demons cannot love? She was confused, and she closed her eyes feeling the backside of her eyelids burn. She placed her hands of her face and she breathed in. She got up and got out of the dress she was wearing. Lyra lay on the bed, wearing a casual gown, and turned off the lights. Her heart was beating rapidly and she felt like she wanted something, but she didn't know what. Her hands were sweaty, and her head spun slightly. 'What is happening to me?' She thought to herself and buried her head in the pillow. Her stomach churned and she didn't know what she wanted. She tossed and turned in the bed, and groaned. She placed her hand on her stomach and Lyra breathed in. She closed her eyes, and slowly slid her hand upwards.

It was then she understood what she needed. Lyra suddenly stopped moving, and opened her eyes, her face warming up as she realized it. She thought of Sebastian and his lips on hers. She loved how it felt when he touched her body, she loved the feeling of his breath on her face. She wanted to touch him. She wanted him. But her engagement was a lie. Lyra groaned as she thought about it, and fell back to her pillow. A soft chuckle made Lyra alert, and the woman gasped. "You seem disturbed." It was Sebastian. Lyra didn't move. She couldn't see his face now, after what she thought of. His hands all over her body, and the thoughts kept repeating in her head. "Go away." She said, as she tried desperately not to think of it. Sebastian didn't go away.

He walked to her and placed his hands on her waist and pulled her up to him, and placed her on his lap. Lyra's eyes were closed and her face only inches away from his. "Miss Lyra…you…are…captivating." He said, in between kisses that he placed all over her face. It wasn't like Sebastian. "Sebastian…you…never once said it. And I know, you can't either, since-""Demons cannot love." Lyra's voice broke and she placed her head on his shoulder and let tears fall. Sebastian's grip on her waist tightened and he said, "Don't cry." It was more like a warning. Lyra stopped all of a sudden and felt Sebastian push her to the bed, and he undid his clothing. Lyra's eyes widened as she saw what he was doing and Sebastian buried his head in her neck and bit the skin. Lyra moaned suddenly, not expecting him to do what he did. Sebastian's hands roamed from her waist to her thighs and he stripped her clothing. "Sebastian-""Miss Lyra, I cannot comprehend what I feel towards you. I simply cannot." He said, and kissed her. Lyra's heart skipped a beat.

Sebastian loved her.

He didn't have to say it, she knew.

She just knew that he loved her.

* * *

**[Smut] [Smut] [Smut] [Smut] [Smut] [Smut]**

Sebastian took off his tailcoat and threw it on the ground. He kissed Lyra, his hands crawling their way to unzip her dress, and the butler didn't break the kiss. Lyra moaned into the kiss feeling his hands glide inside the back of her dress. Just as he pulled the dress off her shoulders, Lyra quickly covered her chest. Sebastian chuckled and pulled her hands down, and whispered, "It's not something I haven't seen already." Lyra blushed as she recalled the time he walked in on her while she was bathing. Sebastian kissed her shoulders and went down her body and kissed her exposed chest, making Lyra shiver with anticipation. Sebastian's hands grabbed the woman's waist and pulled her close, her chest pressing against his and Sebastian chuckled. Lyra blushed, clearly inexperienced in this field. Sebastian took off his shirt and pushed the woman to the bed, kissing her once more.

Sebastian stripped the rest of his shirt off and managed to take off every bit of Lyra's clothing. Sebastian brought Lyra's legs around him and wrapped her arms around his neck and stared at the woman's face. Lyra gulped and nodded slightly and felt something thick enter her. The woman braced herself, and clutched onto Sebastian as if her life depended on it. He didn't stop inserting himself, until his member was fully inside her. Lyra cried softly, the pain was unlike anything she had felt before. She felt like her body was being ripped in half, and her grip on Sebastian's neck tightened. Sebastian smirked and bent to bite her neck, while moving slowly, making the woman get used to his size. Lyra moaned in pain not pleasure, unsure of how such an act could be considered pleasurable at all. The demon wanted nothing more to take her right then, as vigorously as he could, but he kept his slow pace allowing the pain to run though Lyra. Lyra wanted him to stop. The pain was too much for her to bear. She bit her lip and felt Sebastian's lips entrancing the area on her neck. She had her eyes closed, and she felt his member slowly picking up pace, and the pain was slowly subsiding. Sebastian moved faster, making the woman clutch onto him even more.

Lyra forced herself to let go of him, and opened her eyes to look at him. Sebastian's eyes were glowing, and so were hers. Lyra gasped as she felt him move faster, and she closed her eyes once more and she felt herself arch her back, feeling him endeavor deeper inside her. He brought Lyra back into a rough kiss and finally pumped even harder and faster into the woman, finally losing control of his senses. It was no longer Sebastian making love to Lyra, it was the demon.

Lyra moaned into the kiss while rubbing his chest. Sebastian pulled away from the kiss and pumped faster, and more vigorously than before. Lyra felt her stomach burn, and her hands go numb. She groaned as this feeling she felt was beyond anything she could comprehend. She couldn't make a sound, and her hands were losing their grip. Lyra felt her entire body go limp as she felt something enter inside her. A liquid. When the woman felt something close to normal again, Sebastian kissed her lips, and pulled out of her. He lay right next to her, his arm around her bare waist. The next few words he said to her, made Lyra's heart skip a beat. "I cannot imagine waking up without seeing your face." Lyra knew that was all she needed.

* * *

**A/N: Who would've thought that this lazy butt author was a smut writer? *smirks* I tried, and I hope it turned out okay. And whoa, was all the information on Lyra too hard to digest? I've tried to learn more about the Grigori and the angels through Wiki, but that's all I could do. Hoping it was good though. Read and review!~**


	11. Chapter Ten - Plan

**Phantomhive Manor  
22****nd****January  
10:00  
Guest Room**

Lyra's body hurt, more than before. She tossed and turned in her bed, and her hands stretched out to the side of her bed, and found no one there. Lyra frowned and pressed her head to the pillow and groaned. She blinked more than once, and then suddenly, she felt the covers on her being lifted off. With a squeak, she held on to them, since she was naked. "Stop!" Sebastian chuckled as she fought back, and he said, "Please, Lyra it isn't something-""Stop." She warned and the butler obliged. Lyra dragged herself into the bathroom which was in that room and the demon chuckled. He now knew what she was, but there was more. He didn't know what, but Sebastian knew that Lyra had incredible power she didn't even know she had.

Almost an hour later, Lyra exited the bathroom, and Sebastian wasn't around. As she walked through the corridors, she found no one in the building. "Sebastian?" She called out, and walked toward the drawing room. The door was closed, and she heard faint voices from inside. She almost walked in when she heard, "You mustn't tell Lyra what she is. Promise me that. Also, the fact that she was here just because you wanted her help too. This all stays with us." Lyra's eyes widened. The voice was familiar, she just couldn't recognize from where she had heard it before. "We won't. So, even you knew about this Grim Reaper?" Ciel's voice. Lyra felt like she was being backstabbed. She placed her hand roughly against her mouth, and closed her eyes. "I'm a Grim Reaper, I know about Lyra from time I met her." Lyra's eyes widened and she recognized the voice immediately. "Ronald…" She said, and frowned. She slammed the door open and said, "You! All of you are liars!"

There were four men inside that drawing room. Ciel Phantomhive, his butler, the Grim Reaper Ronald Knox, and the Queen's butler Samuel Walker. "Lyra-"Samuel was saying when Lyra interrupted him. "You knew what I was? You knew what was happening to me, and yet you decided I was better off not knowing? Why? So that I could literally kill myself trying to figure out what I was?" Lyra said, her face red with anger. Samuel sighed, and before he could say anything Lyra turned to Ronald and said, "I trusted you! I thought you would at least be honest with me unlike the rest of the men in this room. And oh, child too." Ronald didn't know what to say, it was more like she wouldn't let anyone speak in between. "If you would just listen to me-""Go ahead. I'll listen, but tell me this, would my life be in danger if I knew what I was?" Samuel stayed quiet. "I thought so." She said, and walked out of the room. "Sebastian-""Yes, my lord." He said, and walked out and followed the woman.

Lyra was furious. Everyone around her were lying to her, and they knew what she was. Yet, they didn't bother to tell her, and now she felt used. 'What did they think? That knowing what I was wouldn't benefit me? How in the world would it benefit them more than it does to me?' Lyra thought as she walked into her room. She searched for all her belongings, and she heard the door shut. She knew who had entered the room, and considering the fact that she was very angry, she didn't want to talk to Sebastian right now. "Listen to me, Lyra." He said, and Lyra didn't. She didn't want to listen to anyone. She trusted Sebastian and now he broke it. They all broke it. Lyra grabbed her things and turned to the butler and said, "I trusted you. I trusted you with my life, and I didn't even care that you were a demon. Now, you just proved it to me that demons aren't supposed to be trusted." Lyra said, and walked out, leaving Sebastian behind with wide eyes. Lyra exited the building and she was glad she didn't run into Mey-Rin or any other servant. Tanaka saw her leaving, but he also knew she couldn't be stopped. Lyra had nowhere to go, and she was walking aimlessly. All her remarks, and her impulsive reactions were out of anger, and she wasn't thinking straight, but even after she calmed down, she knew that the pain she felt, the pain of not being told the truth, hit her like a million bricks and Lyra began to cry. She walked the streets and bumped into someone. "I'm sorry-""My child, why are you crying?" A man said, and Lyra looked at his apparel. He was a Father from a church.

"I…don't have a place to stay." The man smiled at her and said, "The house of God is always open to those who need it most, child. Please, come with me." And Lyra did. He wore a robe, black with a red cross in front of it. He wore glasses, and he had white hair. He also had a very kind face, Lyra felt she could trust him immediately. "Father, thank you." She said, and the man nodded. "It's quiet alright, my child." He said, and the woman followed him.

* * *

**Phantomhive Manor  
10:25  
Drawing room**

"Sebastian, find her, and bring her back." The butler nodded. Samuel sighed. "I shall go with you." He said, and Sebastian didn't like the idea. "She is my daughter, and she is very emotional at the moment. I know how to pin her down." The butler was quiet. He didn't know what to say. He didn't even think. He felt a sharp pain in his chest, and he knew it was heartbreak. Demons couldn't love, that was what he thought, but right now, all he could think was how Lyra had walked out, leaving him behind. He wanted her back. He would do anything for it. He felt extreme anger, and it was maybe because of that he couldn't talk. He didn't even touch anything, because he knew he would destroy it completely. Demons didn't feel sorrow, instead they felt anger. Rage that wasn't normal. Rage that could destroy and devour. Ronald stayed quiet, and he turned to say, "I'll look for her as well. From the Grim Reaper library. It's illegal, but I can pull it off. Old man Sutcliffe does it all the time." He said, and flew out of the window, but he too felt terrible. Lyra trusted him, and he couldn't ever bring it back. Ronald bit his lip, and travelled faster.

Sebastian and Samuel were in the streets, looking everywhere. Samuel walked toward a certain store and spoke, "Have you seen a crying woman, with brown hair and glasses walking through this street?" Sebastian frowned and said, "This won't help-""Yes, she walked off from here not too long ago. She went north." The shop keeper boy said, and Samuel smiled. "You were saying demon boy?" Samuel said, and Sebastian smirked back. "Don't make me hit you, I'm angry right now." Samuel chuckled and said, "Oh yes, you demons have a weird way of showing your sad." Sebastian smiled wider, clenching his fists. "You love my daughter don't you?" Samuel asked, smirking. Sebastian didn't answer. "That answers my question." Samuel said, and sighed. "Unfortunately, she loves you so I can't kill you." Sebastian chuckled. "I hate demons." Samuel said, and the demon butler laughed. "And yet you slept with one and bore a child." Samuel sighed. "Lili was half demon. She was half human. I fell in love with her human side, I could kill that demon side of hers any day." Sebastian noticed the look in the angel's face and smiled. "A killer angel. Jolly."

* * *

**Phantomhive Manor  
10: 30  
Drawing room**

"Ciel?" Elizabeth's voice came from the door and Ceil turned to look at her and he sighed. "You're dropping by every day." He noted and the blonde girl frowned. "Don't you want me to come here?" Ciel didn't have time for this. In fact, he was actually worried about Lyra. He wouldn't admit it, but that was what it was. Lyra worried him, he had to find her. He didn't know why she lashed out at them like that, Ciel believed it was all being too childish. Lyra must've stopped and thought for a minute instead of yelling out like that from rage. Ciel sighed and Elizabeth entered the room. But honestly, Ciel Phantomhive, wouldn't you have felt the same if someone hid something from you? Ciel sighed. He knew how the woman felt. He knew it.

"Let's play chess, Ciel!" Elizabeth said, and Ciel groaned. "Do you even know how to play?" The girl shook her head. "Where's Sebastian?" She asked, and Ciel dreaded this question. "He's out with Lyra." Elizabeth had hearts in her eyes and she said to Ciel "We should go out like them! How romantic!" Ciel sighed and placed his head on his hand. 'It's the least romantic trip, I assure you.' Ciel thought to himself and turned to look out of the window.

* * *

**The Holy Baptist Church  
10: 45**

Lyra looked around in this old looking church and she turned to meet the Father's gaze. "This church looks amazing, Father. I mean, the architecture is splendid." She commented and the Father smiled. "It is indeed. It is very good to see you appreciate architecture Lyra." Lyra smiled and as the Father turned away from her, her smile died. 'I never told him my name.' She thought and hesitated to follow him. "What's wrong child?" Father asked her and Lyra walked a step backward. "N-Nothing, I think I shouldn't trouble you by being here." She was afraid all of a sudden and Father chuckled, and he turned around. "Don't be silly child, you are no trouble, I assure you. You're more a guest." Lyra gulped and walked backward until she hit something that felt like a wall.

She turned around and saw someone she never thought she would see. Her eyes widened and she tried to escape, but the man caught her hand, and pushed her to the ground. "You're-""His name is Asketel. He seems to have taken a liking to you, Lyra Grace, half angel, half human and half demon." Lyra's eyes widened. "What?" She said, and Father smiled. "I'm sure you've heard of the name Oswin Bursnell?" Lyra thought for a second, and a foot pressed on her hand. Lyra yelled in pain, and then the name struck her memory. "You want to overthrow the Queen!" Oswin pressed harder on her hand and said, "Precisely, and you and your father are the only ones standing in my way." He said, and turned to Asketel. "Lock her up. Samuel will know if we killed her. Let them think she's missing for now."

* * *

**Streets of London  
11:00**

Sebastian grunted. Usually, his searches were easy. He could find people without any handwork, but Lyra was nowhere even close to easy. It was as if she disappeared, and Sebastian grew angrier by the minute. Samuel noticed the demon's tolerance drop and frowned. 'Where did you go, Lyra?' Samuel thought inside his head and walked around. "We should split up-""There's no use. She isn't here." Sebastian said, and Samuel watched the butler with confusion. "What-""I can tell if she was around, but she isn't. The…aura seems to have vanished completely." Samuel grunted.

"I need to get back to my master. It's time for his lunch." Sebastian said, and walked back. Samuel's eyes widened and he turned to look at the butler but then realization hit him. "You're a contracted demon. Now I understand why it's so hard for you." Sebastian kept walking ahead, and Samuel followed.

* * *

**Phantomhive Manor,  
Noon  
Dining Hall**

Ciel stared at Sebastian with a keen eye. "You didn't find her?" Sebastian shook his head. Ciel could tell his butler was angry, and Samuel was quiet. "Her trace is missing. She's gone too far from our reach." Sebastian's grip on the place was hard, and Samuel noticed. "We'll find her soon. I'm sure." Samuel said, hopefully and Ciel ate in silence. After lunch, the boy walked to his drawing room, his butler following closely behind, and saw that Samuel was leaving. "Do you know where she is?" Ciel asked and he knew Sebastian couldn't lie to him. "No, my lord." Sebastian said truthfully and Ciel frowned. "Where do you think she might have gone?" Ciel asked, and even then Sebastian didn't know. There was nowhere she could go. Her house was that library, and now it's no more. "I do not know, my lord." From the sound of his butler's voice, Ciel could tell Sebastian was angry. There was a knock on the door, and Sebastian went to get it. It was Tanaka and he was holding a letter. Sebastian took it, and walked inside the room. "Who's it from?" Ciel asked, and the butler said, "The Queen, my lord." Ciel frowned slightly and opened the letter. As he read it, Ciel felt anger surge through his veins.

"We have a job to do. We're leaving to Scotland tomorrow." Sebastian watched his master's face and waited. "There are a sequence of murders that occurred in Bushtown in Scotland, and the Queen wants us to investigate and solve the case." Sebastian didn't like that. If he weren't here, then who would look for Lyra? "And the search for Lyra my lord?" Sebastian had to ask.

"Queen's orders first." Ciel said, frowning hard at the letter.

Sebastian glared at nothing in particular, and said, "Yes, my young lord."

* * *

**Holy Baptist Church  
18:55  
Underground Room**

"Let me out! I'm begging you!" Lyra yelled, and Asketel was right outside. "I'm afraid I can't do that." He said, and Lyra glared at the door. "Why are you doing this? What's the point of all this?" Asketel turned to look at her from the small square window that divided them. "If I tell you, will you shut up?" Lyra's eyes widened. How could he trust her with that information? Was he an idiot?

"Y-yes." She stuttered.

"And don't think I'm a fool for telling you this, because you won't be leaving this place alive." Lyra frowned.

"Father Oswin has a godson named Addison Elsegood. The boy is only twelve years old, and the majority of eastern England, the poor part, want the Queen off her thrown. Father Oswin was great friends with Addison's father, the man who was supposed to be the real king, out of theocracy. And Father went over to the poor parts of eastern England and began the Higher Guard rebellion. This rebellion should be scary, it's spreading like wildfire across the country. And people who stand in the way, other than the Queen of course, is Ciel Phantomhive, the Queen's guard dog. To destroy him, we need to destroy his butler. And to destroy his butler…" Lyra's eyes widened. "You get to me." She said, and Asketel clapped his hands together twice.

"Precisely." He said, and Lyra felt the back of her throat burn as she held back her sobs. "And you? Why do you follow a man like Oswin? You think what he does is right, you're wrong." Lyra said, and Asketel nodded. "I follow him because he saved my life. The Queen, did not." Lyra turned away and let the sobs out. Ciel Phantomhive was just a boy. He had so much to endure, and that fact pained Lyra. "Oh Ciel…" She cried, and now she felt guilt surge through her. She had walked into the enemy's trap so easily. If something were to happen to Ciel, it would all be her fault.

"I'm so sorry…" She cried, and suddenly, her mouth went dry.

She ran to the bathroom in her room, and vomited. Her stomach burned, and her head spun. 'This is because I'm depressed.' Lyra thought to herself and walked out as she wiped her mouth. "They'll come for me." Lyra said, and Asketel laughed.

"If Ciel Phantomhive knows what's good for him, he'll not come." Lyra didn't think that way. "No one is going to come for you Lyra Grace. Even if it makes things easier for us, they won't come." Lyra didn't want to believe that.

But in actuality, she didn't know how right Asketel was.

It would be at least two more months after this that she would see Sebastian or Ciel again.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, I know I took my sweet time. But good news for me, my college admissions are done, and I got my dream college! *Yay* I'm now a literature student, and I cannot be more proud. Okay, back to the story now, that was Oswin Bursnell's plan, but there is more. A little bit, which hasn't been said yet. Sebas-chan and Ciel can't look for her, but then who will? I've made it clear that they don't see Lyra for the next two months at least, but what happens in between? Keep reading, my loves! Review as you do too~ :)**


	12. Chapter Eleven - Sacrifice

**Holy Baptist Church  
13 March  
Underground Room  
03:00**

Lyra couldn't sleep. Her stomach hurt, her head spun, and since the past few weeks, she had been vomiting everything she was eating. 'This isn't because I'm homesick, I'm sure.' Lyra knew what was wrong with her. That night she spent with Sebastian two months ago was the prime reason for why she'd been feeling this way. And on top of all that, Lyra had missed her period. Twice. "I'm pregnant." She stated to herself, and cried. She cried because she couldn't be with Sebastian and share the news, although she knew that he actually wouldn't be that happy. Lyra cried because she was still locked up for something she hadn't done, and she cried because she wasn't killed before she found out she was having a baby. But most of all, she cried because she knew Sebastian didn't come to look for her, because she knew if he tried, he would find her. It was as if he didn't want to see her anymore, and it somehow, didn't surprise her. He was a demon, and demons cannot love. Love was a place demons cannot tread, it was beyond any boundary. "Beyond the pale." She whispered as she stirred in her bed. This room wasn't anything like a dungeon, it was a simple room, with a bed, a bathroom, and no windows. The only light that entered was from the door's keyhole. Lyra cried and before she knew it, she was asleep, her hand rubbing her stomach.

After four hours, Lyra heard a knock on the door, and she woke up with a start. "Miss Grace are you in there?" It was Asketel. He always asked her that question, whether she was in there or not. If she didn't answer, he would assume she killed herself. Lyra did think of doing so, ending her life, since she caused so many problems, but ever since she discovered that she was with child, she couldn't. "Yes." She said, loud enough for the angel to hear. He entered the room and shot her a smile, which wasn't returned. Through the days, Lyra came to know that Asketel cared for her, more than Oswin did, who greeted her with a kick on the leg, every time he saw her. Oswin never came after a while, it was only Asketel. His presence, she could bear. "Breakfast." He said, and placed the tray on Lyra's bed. Lyra's mouth suddenly went dry, and she sprinted to the bathroom, and puked her guts out. Most of it was just water and last night's remaining food. She didn't tell Asketel about her pregnancy, wondering what he would do if he found out.

The outcome seemed scary.

"You alright? You seem to be a little sick." Lyra glared at him and said, "Sick of seeing your face, yes." Asketel frowned at the ground. "I don't wish to hurt you, I hope you understand that." He said, earnestly. But he knew Lyra wouldn't believe him, since this was his fault that she was here. If he hadn't blown up the library, she wouldn't have met Sebastian. She wouldn't have lost her virginity to a demon, and she wouldn't be carrying his child. "Please, leave." She said, threateningly, although there was nothing she could do. Her anger was immediately suppressed by the thought inside her head, 'You're pregnant, Lyra, calm yourself.' The voice said, and Lyra calmed down. For her child's sake.

Asketel walked outside and locked the door from the outside, and sighed. He knew she was pregnant, but he didn't tell Oswin. It wasn't his battle to fight, he just wanted the right reign in this country. He wanted his God to save this country from destruction. The Queen was somewhat related to him, both being the same kind of being. Half angel, and half human. Although her father and his father were always on good terms, Samyaza was smart enough to let her run the country rather than who deserved it. God himself. And Asketel wanted that to change. The Elsegood family were the descendants of God, and they were the rightful kings to the country. Not even Samyaza's daughter could snatch it away.

The only heir of the Elsegood family was Oswin's godson, Addison. Addison, though young, must be the one to rule this country, since he was the descendant of God. Asketel didn't have proof for this statement, just blind faith, and so far, faith was never wrong to him. He walked to the top of the church, and saw that Oswin was talking to someone. They were citizens of England, those from the street. They were dissatisfied with how the Queen was running things, and looked for Oswin to help them, and being the god man that he was, Oswin Bursnell was sure to help. "I told you not to come out here, Asketel." Asketel knew why. If anyone from the Phantomhive manor spotted him, they were surely going to find Lyra, and that meant his plans were going to fail. "I know, I'm sorry Father, it's just…Lyra Grace is sick." He half lied, he didn't feel the necessity to tell Oswin the truth. It was Lyra's secret, not his. Oswin sighed and said, "There's nothing I can do for her Asketel, but pray. She is part of a cult we need to destroy." Asketel nodded, but his insides burned.

This was not right, he told himself, but there was nothing that could be done now.

* * *

**Phantomhive Manor  
11:00  
Drawing room**

Ciel and Sebastian returned from their mission in Scotland a week ago. It was a success, it didn't even take a lot of time to think or figure out. Although, Ciel could tell ever since they got back, Sebastian hasn't been himself. He didn't talk as much as he used to, and he didn't smile that annoying grin of his. Sebastian resorted to cleaning the house, and taking care of trivial things more than talking. Ciel watched as Sebastian gave him his tea, and Sebastian didn't even tell Ciel what he was serving him, which was odd. "Sebastian, any word of Lyra's whereabouts?" Sebastian flinched. Which was also odd, since the demon wasn't necessarily offended with anything. "No, Young Master." Sebastian said, and Ciel sighed.

Mey-Rin and the other servants just assumed Lyra was visiting a sick relative. They didn't want to believe that she left Sebastian, since she wasn't the kind. They obviously couldn't think about whether she was kidnapped just to make Sebastian vulnerable, so that it would make their Master vulnerable. That thought, never crossed their mind. They noticed Sebastian acting differently, but didn't think too much of it.

Sebastian on the other hand, was angry. He couldn't sleep at night, and every time he did, he dreamt of her. He didn't want to believe he was in love with her, but it seemed the case. Where was she right now? What was she doing? Sebastian knew she left because she was angry, and that made him angry. She didn't need him, and hence, Sebastian didn't need her. He didn't even want to go looking for her, since his master never ordered it. Lyra Grace was gone, forever, she left him. He didn't know that she was kidnapped, no, he only thought that she was angry. Every time he thought about how they were together before, Sebastian wanted to break something. And usually it was a spoon, or a plate, and he couldn't afford breaking anything now. That was until Ronald Knox popped in.

They were in the drawing room when two annoying Grim Reapers entered the house. "We have a Soul to collect." Ronald said, avoiding the demon's gaze. Grell stuck himself to Sebastian and the demon did nothing to push him away, and from that the red haired Grim Reaper could tell something was bothering him. They were Grim Reapers, they knew just what it was. "You should come with us." Ronald said, unsure whether to tell them completely. It was just the other day, when Ronald felt the immense need to know where Lyra was so he could apologize to her. And for that, he snuck into the Grim Reaper Library to read her records. Through that he found out where Lyra really was, and he was on two minds whether or not to tell the demon. Telling the demon meant that they would be together and he wouldn't ever have Lyra. If he didn't tell Lyra, he could save her and even then, he was afraid Lyra would want to see Sebastian. Lyra was alive, he knew that and he also knew another thing.

Her pregnancy.

Maybe that was the reason, Ronald didn't want to hide this from the demon. He knew very well that the demon wouldn't bother about a child, he didn't want one. He could live without one, and having one would make no difference to him, but it did to Ronald. Lyra was pregnant, and that meant she was carrying the fruit of her and Sebastian's love. He was no one in the middle, and that gave him no right to hide things from Sebastian. "Why should we go with you?" Ciel asked, and Ronald wasn't his usual hyper self. Grell noticed the difference and sighed dramatically. "He was sneaking around the Grim Reaper Library the other day, and he came across some very disturbing news." Sebastian's ears perked up and listened to the Grim Reapers carefully. "I know where Lyra is." Sebastian didn't want anything to do with her. She left him, and that was that. "She didn't leave you, Sebastian Michaelis. She is kidnapped."

Those words made Sebastian want to yell out in rage, something inside of him snapped and he knew right then that someone had treaded on his property. Lyra was his, and now that he knew she didn't leave him, he wanted to snap the person's neck. He could believe the Grim Reaper easily, since he knew those records don't lie. "Where is she?" Ciel spoke on behalf of the angry demon, and Ronald said, "You'll be surprised, she's here all along. The Church. The Baptist Church. Asketel and some man named Oswin-""Bursnell." Sebastian finished for him. Ronald nodded. Now Ronald wondered whether or not to tell Sebastian about Lyra's pregnancy, but seeing the raging glint in the demon's eye Ronald decided to let Lyra let the demon know himself. "

* * *

**Holy Baptist Church  
11: 09**

Oswin checked the time. It was about time for his plan to take action. He wondered whether Samuel knew he had held his daughter captive, and wondered what took Phantomhive so long in figuring out that Lyra was here. Oswin believed that it wouldn't take all that time for them, since he was the Queen's guard dog. And that demon butler of his who seems to be so perfect. If Ciel did show up, with his butler, he would just simply let them face Asketel. There was a reason Oswin planted that Uranium metal in Asketel's back, and it was because of the lighter he used. That lighter reacts to radioactive radiations, and now that Asketel himself could emit the radiations, the lighter would make him unstoppable. Oswin wanted to laugh out loud, and he just couldn't, since well, he was a Father in a Church, and he would be considered mental if he burst out laughing for no reason.

Asketel was his weapon and soon, when the guard dog has been removed, the Queen would be next. And when the Queen is overthrown, people would believe that Addison would be the rightful king. 'But Addison is just a child, the last heir.' Oswin chuckled. 'If Addison is killed in the battle, I wonder who'll be made king. Oh right, his beloved godfather. That is what he's written in this letter.' Oswin felt the letter in his robe and smirked. The plan was going smoothly so far. All that needed to be stopped was that demon butler, and the earl.

If Ciel wasn't going to come to him, his plan won't work. This church was completely embedded with the same material as the lighter, so Asketel would be at an advantage if they fought here. 'Come to me, Earl of Phantomhive, come to me, and you will die.' Oswin thought to himself and smirked.

* * *

**Phantomhive Manor,  
11: 15**

"Sebastian, we need to think before we make a move." The butler didn't want to waste any more time. All he needed now was to kill the man responsible for abducting Lyra. But, his master's orders, so Sebastian listened. "Yes, young master?" Ciel thought about it. "This Oswin fellow knows that angel Asketel. We need to talk to Samuel about this, he is her father. What shocks me is that Samuel never once contacted us after that day. He could tell us how to prepare. Sebastian, bring Samuel here." Sebastian nodded. The child did have a point there, actually Samuel would help in saving Lyra, but something inside the demon wanted to rescue Lyra himself.

It didn't take that long for Sebastian to reach the Queen's palace. Sebastian knocked on the door, and as luck would have it, Samuel opened the door. "I could smell you off a mile." Samuel said, and Sebastian smirked. "Hello to you too." The demon said, and Samuel frowned. "Any news about my daughter-""She's abducted. By some man by the name Oswin-"Samuel growled. "I told him to step away from my daughter. He's gone too far." Sebastian smirked. "I always wonder how an angel could kill. But, this angel won't kill today. I am going to end his life." Sebastian smirked, and Samuel sighed. He closed the door, and the two went back to the Phantomhive Manor. "Holy Baptist Church, that's where they are." Ronald said, and Samuel groaned. "I should've known this would happen." Ciel cocked his eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Oswin has a godson, by the name Addison Elsegood. You know the controversy about the Elsegood family being God's descendants. Oswin plans to overthrow the Queen and place Addison on the throne. But Addison's just a child, if I know correctly, Oswin plans to secretly murder Addison and be on the throne himself." Samuel said. "The only people standing in the way are the Queen, obviously, and you, Ciel Phantomhive. I, am simply the protector, but I can't do much if the Queen is killed. I can only speculate on what events are taking place, I cannot change them. That was my duty. Until Lyra was born, that is." Ciel frowned. "So, to get to the Young Master, he has to get rid of me." Sebastian said. "And to get rid you of you, they took Lyra." Sebastian smiled, but anger rose inside him. Ciel smirked, and said, "Sebastian, retrieve Lyra Grace, that's an order."

Now it was Sebastian's turn to smirk. "Yes, my young lord."

* * *

**Holy Baptist Church  
Underground Room  
12:00**

Lyra didn't move from the bed. She wasn't hungry, but she had to eat. For the sake of her child she had to. Her morning sickness had passed, but it would soon return. She was hungry, but food only came to her thrice a day, but her hunger surpassed normal level. She needed nutrition for both herself and her child. Lyra rubbed her stomach and sighed. Until she felt her mouth go dry. She ran to the bathroom one more time and puked her guts out. She wanted to cry right then, her thoughts made her think crazy things, that she was going to die there and because of her, her child would die too. Tears fell too easily, and she couldn't stop them either.

"Sebastian…where are you?" She cried and clutched her head. Her sobs, she knew were inaudible to the outside. Her cries were pointless, she wondered why she was crying even when she was crying. She clutched her stomach and said, "I'm so sorry…so sorry." She didn't know what else to do.

But then the door knocked and she gasped.

"Who's there?" She said, and the door opened with a loud bang.

It was…Samuel. The Queen's butler. Lyra's eyes were wide, and the man ran up to her and hugged her. "I am so sorry for what happened to you." He said, and Lyra wondered why this man was here. "Why are you-""Before you ask anything, let me tell you who I am." Lyra knew who he was. "Samuel Walker the Queen's butler-"She was saying when he interrupted. "No, I'm Araqiel. Your father." Lyra gasped and her mouth went dry. Her father? "But I was from-""An orphanage? Also another reason why I'm apologizing. I couldn't look after you then, Lyra. Your mother Lili tried to kill you, I needed to keep you safe. You were safe, away from me that is." Lyra didn't know what to say. That's why he looked so familiar. "The demon butler and Phantomhive are up there. Along with two other Grim Reapers one of whom told us about your location." She knew who it was. "Ronald." She said, and she breathed in.

"Sebastian's there?" She asked and Samuel sighed. "Unfortunately, yes." Lyra didn't want to smile, but she did. He was her father. Her only family. "Let's get you out of here, shall we?" Lyra nodded.

Sebastian and Ciel were up stairs, in the Church, staring at Oswin's face. "You are Oswin Bursnell." Ciel said, and the Church Father nodded. "Yes, I was awaiting your arrival Ciel Phantomhive." Sebastian didn't see any reason not to break the man's face right at that minute. "Sebastian, kill him, that's an order." Sebastian smirked. "Yes, Young Master." He said, and went to attack the male, when someone stopped him. It was Asketel. "I will not let you harm him." He said, and Sebastian chuckled. "I'll kill you too, if you like." Sebastian kicked the male in his stomach but Asketel didn't go far. "Use the lighter, Asketel." Oswin said, and the angel obliged. The lighter didn't cause a blast, instead a flame directed toward the demon and burnt his clothes. "Grell, Ronald, which is the Soul you want to collect?" Grell sighed. "It's not dead yet." He said, and Ronald bit his lip. He didn't know how to tell Ciel about it. "You'll see." Ronald's voice was just above a whisper. Ciel was confused.

Lyra and Samuel got to where everyone else where and saw Sebastian and Asketel fighting. Samuel turned to his daughter and said, "You stay here, alright? I'll take care of Oswin." Lyra nodded and observed Sebastian. She felt warm inside as she laid her eyes on him, and smiled. Sebastian didn't see her, she was hidden behind a pillar, but she could see him and that gave her comfort. "Sebastian…" She said to herself, rubbing her stomach. She wondered if he was going to be happy with this. She wondered if he was going to leave her after this. She wondered if Sebastian would…marry her.

Sebastian dodged Asketel's blows, but something didn't feel right. He seemed weaker than before, and his movements were sloppy. His eyes looked like they were in pain, and his legs were sluggish. In with a sudden movement, Asketel fell to the ground, and started to yell. Ciel turned to Grell and said, "His soul?" Grell shook his head. "No, not that one. He's an angel, we don't collect angel souls. This one's human." Grell said and continued. "My Bassy's doing a great job, just watching him fight is such a turn on." Ciel wished he hadn't heard that. He turned to see Oswin, who was smirking at the fight and the earl scowled. Then he saw Samuel got up to the man and grab his collar.

Asketel was shouting in pain. Lyra didn't know what to do, she felt this sudden pity toward him, like he didn't deserve this type of brutality. Without thinking she ran up to the man and propped down beside him. "Asketel-""You s-should run…Miss…G-Grace-"Asketel yelled once more, and someone caught hold of Lyra from behind. It wasn't Sebastian.

Her eyes widened.

Sebastian noticed Lyra walk toward the dying angel and prop beside him and look like he was being sympathized. The butler was ecstatic that Lyra was safe, and wanted to go over there and grab her before she got hurt. Then he heard the angel say something and in a blink of an eye, Oswin grabbed Lyra from behind and laughed menacingly. Samuel turned to look at him with wonder. "How did he get over there so quickly?" The angel didn't understand. Lyra tried to break free, and Sebastian stepped to move toward Oswin when the man stopped him. "If you come closer, I'll kill this woman." Sebastian didn't believe it, but his legs stopped moving. It was possible. Lyra's death was possible.

But what would Oswin accomplish with her death? His only weapon just…dropped dead without reason.

Ronald sighed and stood up. Ciel turned to him with wide eyes and said, "It was Lyra's soul wasn't it?" Grell laughed. "No, she'll survive." Ciel then said, "Oswin?" "He'll survive too." Then whose soul was it? Ciel turned to Sebastian and said, "Kill him, Sebastian!" The butler dashed forward, and then Oswin turned to look at Lyra and he smirked.

And right then, everything went in slow motion for her.

In one hand, Sebastian ran toward her.

And in the other, Lyra's stomach was bleeding.

Oswin was nowhere to be seen.

Lyra collapsed to the ground and gasped. Her body felt no pain, but her heart was broken. She looked around her and saw that she was collapsed on her own pool of blood. Then it struck her like a bolt out of a clear sky.

Ronald sighed and said, "It's the soul inside her, that we came to collect." Sebastian's eyes widened.

He sprinted to Lyra and picked her up, but she wasn't conscious anymore. The Grim Reapers did their job, and Ronald apologized.

Lyra wasn't pregnant anymore.

* * *

**A/N: Say it, I know it, I am evil. Mwah ha ha ha!  
I killed Lyra's baby! And I killed Asketel as well. (I liked Asketel, actually.)  
So, what do you think about my evil plot? Heart shattering? Ah well, at least Sebas-chan and Lyra are back together. (Still, I think I went too far?) I don't know. This pain will bring out Sebas-chan's emotional side, I think. Read and review what you think~ :)**


	13. Chapter Twelve - Confessions

**Phantomhive manor  
14 March  
12:00**

Lyra didn't sleep. She didn't eat, she didn't move from the bed she was placed in as soon as they returned. She didn't say a word to anyone, just let the doctor heal her stomach, and removed the dead fetus from inside. Sebastian was more than shocked to see that was pregnant, and he felt such anger and such regret. For the first time, Sebastian didn't know what to tell her, and he didn't talk. Samuel sat quietly, and Ciel didn't talk either. Grell and Ronald left after collecting the soul.

Sebastian's child.

Sebastian didn't know whether to feel sad, or angry or be relieved that Lyra was safe. The doctor told them she would be fine, but only emotionally scarred. Was that something which he could handle? Will Lyra be the same? Will he still feel the same way toward her after all that? Sebastian bowed to his master and said, "Permission to check on-""Go." Ciel said, and Sebastian nodded. Ciel felt devastated yet, the boy didn't show any external feelings of sadness. Samuel stared at the boy and said, "You care for my daughter don't you?" Ciel didn't reply. He might be cold, and cruel, but Lyra had lost her child, and Ciel his parents, he knew what she was going through. The burning feeling inside one's minds are at its highest when someone they loved dearly vanishes from their grasp.

Sebastian entered Lyra's room and saw that she was crying. Her palms were pressed to her face and her weeps could be heard. Sebastian frowned slightly and cleared his throat, making Lyra look up at him. She tried so hard to stay strong, but as soon as she saw Sebastian's face she let it out. "Sebas-Sebastian…that was…t-that was-"The demon walked to her and placed his hand on her cheek. "You're safe now." For some reason, this sentence infuriated Lyra.

She backed away from Sebastian and cried harder. "That was out baby! Our child! Your offspring, don't you care at all?" She yelled and Sebastian frowned as Lyra continued to sob. The demon couldn't hold it in any longer, his anger was far too great. He walked to the door, which was closed and held the knob. He pressed onto it, his bangs covering his eyes, and his back faced toward Lyra. With a sudden thud, the door knob was destroyed and Lyra gasped. "Don't cry." Sebastian warned, his voice low and he spoke slowly. Lyra's eyes were wide. She knew he felt it.

She knew he felt the pain as well.

Lyra slowly got off the bed, and walked to Sebastian. She threw her hands around his waist, and sobbed on his back. The demon stiffened for a minute, and let her hug him. He turned around and threw his hands around her and breathed slowly. "Sebastian-""Don't say anything." He said, and Lyra was quiet. The two of them stayed like that for a while.

Sebastian forced Lyra to go to bed, and he kissed her lips fervently. She didn't kiss back, so he pulled away. He walked to the drawing room, and Ciel spoke up immediately. "We have to find Oswin Bursnell, and put a stop to his deeds." Sebastian nodded. Samuel stood up and said, "I'll make sure the Queen knows what you plan to do, and I support you for this. Also, the people who support Oswin, don't worry, I can back them off." Ciel turned to him and cocked his eyebrow. Samuel grinned and said, "Don't think this angel can't do much now, I still have a few tricks up my sleeve." Samuel walked out of the room, and before that he turned to Sebastian and said, "Take care of her. She needs you now, more than ever." Sebastian didn't react, and the brown haired male walked out. "Do you know of his whereabouts?" Sebastian shook his head, but suddenly, a voice spoke from the window. "But, I do." It was Ronald Knox. "What are you doing here-""I am not trying to help you. I'm trying to help Lyra, and avenge her sadness. I'm not supposed to be doing this, it's against Grim Reaper rules, but if we let Oswin carry out his plans, there will be mass genocide, and that's a lot of work for us. I'd like to avoid that." Ciel smirked.

"How is she?" Ronald asked Sebastian and the demon frowned. "Alive." Ronald grimaced. "Where is he?" Ronald turned to Ciel and said, "A building outside the town, secluded from civilization, with him is a boy, Addison." Ciel frowned slightly and said, "The boy is innocent, I assume?" Ronald nodded. "He knows nothing about his godfather's deeds. He's just a toy used by the man."

"We'll get there as quick as we can. But I'm sure he's going to shift from that position to somewhere else." Ronald shook his head. "No, we can't act rashly." Ciel groaned. "Since when am I taking orders from you?" Ronald frowned and said, "Didn't you see what he did to Lyra? He moved so fast even the demon was shocked. We have to first find out what power he has, and even the lighter Asketel used, that was a powerful device as well." Ronald made sense. "If that's the case, if we wait here we won't really get to know much now, will we?" Ronald sighed. "That's why I'm asking you to stay here. I will go and find out." Ciel turned to the Grim Reaper and chuckled. "All this to avoid work?" Ronald shook his head.

"All this for Lyra." Sebastian clenched his fists. "As soon as I know anything about Oswin, I will return here." He said, and hopped off the window. Ciel sighed and sat down, and said, "How can we know he'll be back?" Sebastian smiled at his master's question. "He loves Lyra."

Ciel stared at Sebastian and finally asked. "Is she alright?" Sebastian nodded and said, "She'll live." Ceil frowned harder and said, "I thought you were just playing around about the whole engagement thing, but Lyra…she was pregnant…tell me was it-""It was mine, my lord." Ciel's gaze didn't waver. "Do you love her?" Sebastian didn't answer. "I don't know." Was all he could say.

Lyra didn't move a muscle. All she dreamt of was about Oswin making her stomach bleed. She didn't even know how he did it, but in the end, he was able to destroy a part of her she didn't even get a chance to say goodbye. She didn't feel anger, like most people would, she only felt sad.

Sebastian and Ciel waited in the drawing room, Ciel reading something, and Sebastian just standing there. "Shouldn't you be with Lyra?" Ciel asked, and the butler looked at his master and said, "She is asleep." Ciel blinked and said, "Come back in here when Ronald comes back. It's weird having you just stand there." Ciel said, and Sebastian nodded. "Yes, my lord." He said, and walked out of the room. He walked right into the room Lyra was in and saw that she was awake, but she was lying down, staring at the ceiling. "Are you feeling alright?" Sebastian asked and the woman didn't reply. He frowned slightly, but there wasn't anything he could do. The butler walked over to her and sat at the edge of her bed. His right arm fell on top of her stomach and Lyra closed her eyes, as tightly as she could. Sebastian grazed the area of her stomach and Lyra shuddered. "I'm sorry." He said, and the woman sat up straight and hugged him. He let her hold onto him, knowing she needed him right then.

"Do you love me, Sebastian?" She asked and the demon took no time in answering.

"Yes." He said, this time, more confident than ever. He placed his arm around her and pulled her closer. "I love you." He repeated, and kissed her head. Lyra didn't cry this time, she believed she was selfish, when she thought she was happy right then. Happy that Sebastian was here with her, and happy that he loved her like she loved him.

Even if demons couldn't love.

Sebastian stood up and Lyra said, "Where are you going?" "Ronald is here. He has the location of Oswin Bursnell." Lyra cringed as she heard the name. The name of the killer of her unborn child. "Are you…going to kill him?" She asked, and Sebastian didn't move. "Yes." He replied with a smirk and his eyes glowed. "I will show him no mercy." Sebastian said and Lyra shifted in her position. "Be careful."

She didn't stop him. That was what Sebastian noticed. She wanted Sebastian to kill him. That made him even eager to take Oswin's life. "I always am." Sebastian said, and Lyra nodded. "I forgot, you're not human." Sebastian chuckled. "Only around you." He said, and walked out of the room.

Lyra's eyes widened at what he told her.

"Only around…me?"

Sebastian walked inside the drawing room, and saw that the blonde was there. "That was fast. You barely took two hours." Ronald smirked and said, "I am a Grim Reaper after all." He said, and Ciel said, "So, what information do you have?" Ronald sighed. "Have you heard of the Grigori?" Ciel nodded. "Watcher Angels." Ronald nodded. "Among them was an angel by the name Azazel. Asketel's father. He created weapons and taught humans how to use them. These are those weapons. They are powerful, but they also have a limit. They can't be used extensively." Ciel nodded. "The lighter was destroyed along with Asketel, and Oswin has just one other. A blade. That can cut the internal organs of a person by just touching them." Sebastian knew that much already.

"It will be hard defeated a human who possesses such power." Ronald said, and sighed. "You are forgetting I'm demon." Sebastian smirked. Ronald frowned and said, "How is Lyra?" Sebastian's smirk didn't die when he said, "She's fine." Ronald frowned. "So, we're ready when you are Ciel." The boy stood up and said, "We'll throw an ambush tomorrow. Tonight we stay here. Where is his location? Has he changed his location?" Ronald thought for a minute, and nodded and said, "I'll tell you in exchange for something." Ciel frowned. "I have no time for this-""I want to see Lyra." Sebastian smirked wider and said, "And I want to break your neck." Ronald frowned and Ciel spoke, "Fine. You can see her." Sebastian frowned this time.

Ronald walked inside the room she was in and saw that she was awake. "Lyra?" The woman turned to look at Ronald and she smiled. "Ronald. Hello." She said, and the blonde male sighed and scratched his head. "So…how're you feeling?" Lyra took no time in answering. "Better than before. Thanks for asking." Ronald didn't know what to say to her now.

"Ronald?" Lyra spoke, softly. The male looked at her smiling at him and blushed. He still liked her. "Thank you, for everything. And I'm really sorry about how I yelled at you all those months ago." Ronald shook his head and said, "No! It's n-nothing, really. No problem at all." "Come here." She ushered him to come closer to her and he did. With a sudden movement, Lyra kissed Ronald on his cheek and the male blushed darkly. "Thank you again." She whispered and Ronald gulped. "Lyra…anything for you." He smiled and walked out.

"Oswin is in the same place." Ciel frowned. "You tricked us-""I got to talk to Lyra didn't I? That was the whole intention." He smiled and hopped out of the window. "I'll be coming tomorrow to witness things." He waved and left.

That night, Sebastian lay down next to Lyra, who was fast asleep and stroked her hair. His right hand on her stomach, and his left in her hair. "If I had been there sooner, this wouldn't have happened." He spoke softly. Lyra stirred in her sleep and murmured, "I love you…Sebastian." The demon smiled at this and closed his eyes. "I know." He said, and slept soundly.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, yes I took my own sweet time to update. Geez, I was busy okay?  
And I know this chapter is shorter than the rest, but there's a reason.  
Anyways, I hope this chapter compensated for the tragedy of the last chapter.  
This story will come to an end soon.  
And, well, review your views my beloved readers :)**


	14. Chapter Thirteen - Commencement

**Phantomhive Manor  
15 March  
10:00**

"How do we go to the place? We can't just knock on the door and say, 'Hey Oswin, I want to kill you.'" Samuel said, and Ciel agreed. "We ambush them." He said, and Sebastian spoke up, "I should face him head on." Everyone turned to face Sebastian and they understood why he wanted to fight this battle that badly. For the first time in his life, Sebastian had a battle to fight for his own reasons and not his master's orders. The three of them and the Grim reaper Ronald Knox, left to where Oswin was, while Lyra slept soundly back at the manor. She didn't know they had left already, but she knew that they were going to. The more she thought about it, the more she wanted to go to the battlefield herself. She despised Oswin now more than ever, for hurting her, and for killing her unborn child. Sebastian did have every right to kill him, but she wanted to be the one to end his life.

But here she was, in bed, alone. Whatever they were going to go, however they were going to do it, Lyra knew Sebastian would return. He told her he loved her, and she was sure that demons were beings that couldn't feel love. But, now she knew that it wasn't true. Demons could feel love, but they had the choice whether they wanted to or not. And Lyra was so glad that Sebastian Michaelis decided to feel like that for her. Months ago, Lyra was an ordinary human woman, in love with her books, working in a library, with a few friends. Then, she met Sebastian, and slowly, she fell in love with him, despite wanting him away from her most of the time. And later, he fell for her too. She discovered she wasn't human, and she discovered that Sebastian wasn't either. But, that didn't make her move away from him, it made her love him even more.

And somehow, that brought them closer.

Lyra slowly got up from the bed, and walked out of the room and found Mey-Rin standing there, cleaning something on the walls. "Mey-Rin?" Lyra spoke and the servant girl turned around and faced her. "Miss Lyra! How are you, ma'am? You were hurt, yes you were." Lyra smiled at her and said, "I feel fine now." She said, and Mey-Rin smiled widely. Finnian and Bardroy came up to her and Lyra smiled at all of them. "Is it true?" Finny asked and Lyra cocked her eyebrow. "What is?" Finny smiled wider and before he spoke, Bardroy said, "You and Sebastian!" Lyra smiled to herself and nodded. "Yes." The three servants' shrieked and Lyra said, "Guys, I'm going out for a while. Is that alright?" The three nodded and Lyra walked out. She looked to the sky and saw that the sun was shining harshly and she said to herself, "I'm coming, Sebastian." She walked out of the gates, suddenly knowing where to go.

* * *

**London Outskirts,  
11:13 **

Sebastian turned to Ciel and said, "Young master, if you would please stay here." Ciel frowned at his butler and said, "Don't try and order me around, Sebastian. I am coming." Sebastian smirked and nodded. "Yes, my lord." Samuel breathed and said to the others, "He knows we're here. I have a feeling that he does." Ronald chuckled and said, "As if that's going to save the man. He's just human after all. How much can he do?" Samuel frowned at Ronald and said, "He discovered a weapon using Uranium, he's a smart human, he deserves that much credit." Ronald rolled his eyes and said, "I'm sorry if I insulted your boyfriend." Samuel growled and Ciel said, "Shut up, you two." Samuel sighed and said, "I'm doing this for my daughter." Sebastian chuckled. "I'm doing this for my fiancé." Samuel didn't like what Sebastian said, and before he could say anything Ciel growled. "Are you all children?"

The other men quickly got into the building and saw just one little boy standing there. He had brown hair and brown eyes, and he said, "Are you the bad people Uncle Oswin told me about?" He was a few years younger than Ciel, and somehow his existence irked the Earl. "Who are you?" The boy frowned and said, "My Uncle told me to never talk to strangers." Ciel growled. "We're going to kill your Uncle." Ronald said, and the boy gasped. He spread his hands out, intending not to let them through and he said, "I won't let you." Ronald laughed and said, "You think you can stop us?" The boy didn't move.

"I am Addison Elsegood. And I am the protector of this house!" Samuel sighed and walked closer to the boy. "Don't hurt him, he's innocent. He doesn't know anything about the deeds his Godfather has committed. Addison, your godfather is a bad man, how do you react to this?" Addison frowned and said, "I won't believe you. My Uncle is the best! He's never done anything to hurt me, and he never will!" Samuel sighed. "It's really sad that he's brainwashed you so much, little boy. Especially after killing your father." Addison gasped.

"Oswin killed your parents. He wrote this letter, I hope you identify that this is his handwriting." Samuel handed the letter to the boy and he read it. The letter stated that if after the country did go into Theocracy, and Addison made King, and supposedly Addison passed away, the country would be handed over to Oswin. Addison was confused. "What is theocracy?" "I don't understand why we need to explain things to this little brat." Ciel said, and Ronald rolled his eyes. "And what makes you, I presume?" Ciel frowned.

Samuel carefully explained everything to the boy, and Addison couldn't listen to him anymore. "Please stop! My uncle isn't anything what you tell me!" Addison backed away, and his back hit the wall. Samuel stood up and Sebastian said, "Is there a reason you are kind to the boy?" Samuel nodded. "He isn't human that kid. He isn't even part of the Elsegood family." Sebastian cocked his eyebrow. "He's just like you, Sebastian. A demon." Sebastian's eyes widened. "He doesn't-""Feel like one? What about now?" Addison's eyes were glowing, and there were wings coming out f his back. He was shrieking in pain, and the noise made it hard for Ciel to remain standing. Sebastian held onto his master and turned to Samuel. "Where did Oswin find this demon child?" Samuel sighed. "He isn't like you completely though. Humans who have just turned into demons, have more hunger than the rest, and they aren't easy to distinguish. This one here, is only a hundred years old. Hence he hasn't grown much." Only Sebastian could understand something like that.

"Oswin's left him here as bait." Ronald said, and sighed. "The records said nothing about this." He said, and the demon child spread its wings and horded towards Samuel to attack him. Samuel blocked the attack and said to Ronald, "Where is he now?" Ronald sighed. "The whole record is messed up now!" Samuel groaned and someone spoke from behind. "He's here, you just have to see it." And in an instant the kid was pushed away. Samuel stiffened and turned to see someone he never thought he'd see. Sebastian knew who it was right away.

A woman, black hair, and red eyes, and a smile that radiated evil. "Lili." Samuel said, and the woman grinned. She turned to Sebastian and said, "So, you're the one who's sleeping with my dear daughter?" Sebastian didn't smile. Samuel frowned. "You dare call her your daughter after what you tried to do to her?" Lili didn't even look at him after that and she turned to Sebastian and said, "You can't even kill one child, and you call yourself a demon. You can take this child's soul easily, you know. But yet, you choose to remain a butler. I don't see the point." Sebastian smirked and said, "You don't know how to enjoy food." Lili chuckled and moved forward ignoring Samuel. "Why are you here, Lili?" The demon turned to face him and said, "Why don't you ask our daughter that, Araqiel." Lili smiled widely, and Samuel's eyes widened. "What-"And through the window came Lyra. Her eyes were red, and her wings wide open. Sebastian turned to face her and smirked. "I can't step away from killing the man who took the life of my child from me." Samuel frowned.

"How did you contact Lili?" He asked and Lyra said, "I never planned on going to her, I didn't even want to. She came to me. Apologizing." Lili sighed. "I don't believe you were apologizing, Lili. I can't." Samuel said, and Lili frowned. "She's my daughter. You think I could've raised her on my own? A demon? Being a mother? Don't be so naïve." Lili scolded him and continued, "I can't love, but seeing as this demon here can, I thought I'd apologize. So I came. Lyra didn't want my apology so she asked me to teach her to use her demonic abilities and here we are. You don't even need my held. You've got this demon with you." Lili said, pointing to Sebastian.

"What do you mean?" Lyra said, holding Sebastian's arm. "He's the oldest in the room." Lyra froze. She turned to look at Sebastian and he was smiling with his eyes closed. Lyra let go of him and said, "I feel weird." She covered her face with her hands and Sebastian said, "Demons don't age." Lyra looked at him and Sebastian chuckled. "I am going to leave now, I really can't stand being around human boys." Lili said, and walked away. "Goodbye, Araqiel." Lili said, and went away. "Oh, and the human is getting away. He's almost near the Queen now. I wonder who's protecting her now." Samuel froze. "Buckingham palace!" He said, and hopped out of the window.

* * *

**Buckingham Palace,  
Queen's Chamber  
12:00**

The Queen breathed slowly. Samuel wasn't here, and that meant she had to wait for him to return. Lately he had been going out a lot, and she wondered where he was off to so much. He had been distant, and the Queen wondered whether he wanted to remain her butler, since she really liked him. She looked at him as a good friend, someone she could talk to, and she wanted a butler like him, and she didn't want to resort to anyone else. There was a knock on the door and the Queen said, "Come in!" She believed it had to be Samuel, and she smiled as she thought about him coming in, and she could talk to him. "My Queen." It wasn't Samuel, but it was someone else. Someone she didn't recognize.

"Who are you? How did you get in here? What do you want?" The Queen panicked and the man chuckled. "My name is Oswin Bursnell. I came in through the door. And, what I want, is your life." He took out a knife and said, "Die for me, please." The Queen stood up and backed away feeling petrified. Just then, something white covered her up and she saw wings. "I won't let anything harm you." It was Samuel. "Samuel!" She said, and hugged the angel and Samuel turned to Oswin and said, "You are losing this one. You don't have any followers, and that demon child is going to be exposed as another ordinary child soon. You will never be king." Oswin frowned. He knew he had lost this but, that didn't mean he was going to die.

"You won't leave this place alive." Samuel said, and Oswin ran out of the room. He ran through the halls, wondering why it was empty. As a last resort, he had to escape alive. He was panicking, and there wasn't much he could do. "Sebastian!" Ciel yelled and something grabbed Oswin. The man yelled and felt himself being pushed to the wall. "You killed my baby." Lyra said, choking the human. Sebastian frowned and pulled her back. "Sebasti-""I do not want you to become a killer, Lyra." Lyra's eyes widened and Sebastian smirked. "Alone." Lyra's eyes glowed and so did Sebastian's.

Oswin did not leave the palace alive that day.

* * *

**Phantomhive Manor**  
**21:00 **  
**15 April**

"Your orders, my young lord?" Ciel didn't even want to say it. "We catch this criminal, and put a stop to his deeds." Sebastian nodded and said, "Yes, my young lord." He walked out of the bedroom, his jobs were over for the day.

It had been around a month since Oswin was put to rest. Addison was enrolled into an orphanage, and he didn't remember anything that happened to him. Ronald was lowered a rank because of what he had done, but he was still a rank above Grell, so that made him satisfied. Samuel was still the butler of the Queen, and he looked after her better than any other.

And as for Lyra?

She went back to Cheshire for a while, and met her old friends. Eddie and Cassidy were married when she met them again, and Cassidy was pregnant. Lyra wasn't jealous, she knew her time would come. She saw that the old library was being rebuilt and she sighed. "Miss Grace?" A voice said from behind her and Lyra smiled to herself. "You cannot cross that border." She said, and Sebastian chuckled.

"What is it?"

"A pale." She said, and chuckled as she turned to face him, her eyes glowing.

Sebastian ignored her warning and held her close to him and said, "I'm here to take back what's rightfully mine." Lyra kissed the demon and said, "Oh really?" Sebastian chuckled. He knew this wasn't normal. Demons and love. They weren't compatible. But, he knew Lyra would be there at a time when no one would. What would he do after he consumed Ciel's soul? Even if he didn't know, Lyra would be there.

Maybe that was what love was.

Crossing over that pale and realizing what's rightfully yours.

Maybe in the end, things would work out. No matter how weird, or how different you are. All you have to do, is go **beyond the pale**, and live in the world outside it.

* * *

**A/N: It's over! :'(  
I enjoyed writing this though. Really.  
And if the ending seemed rushed, I apologize.  
I didn't know what to write in between anymore.  
Those who reviewed, I love you.  
Those who read/followed/favorited, I love you as well.  
Thank you all for reading!  
Made me feel special all the way through. **


End file.
